Kataomoi
by KGaki
Summary: After joining the ranks of the jounin, Naruto is assigned to a single troubled genin in need of critical observation, Sasuke. He takes on the task which begins their complicated relationship. However, one is definitely in love with the other...
1. Chapter 1

**Additional summary:** This is technically the Naruto universe with the same aspects of the early story, but I've made some characters older (like Naruto and Shikamaru... etc). It's definitely relationship centered that crosses the teacher/student bond (which, let's admit, isn't new to this site XD). I hope that clears up any confusion you may have. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Naruto, are you any closer to getting that paperwork done?"<p>

The blond ninja frowned, making his displeasure incredibly noticeable as he scrutinized the margins before him. "What did I tell you, Shikamaru? Don't rush me."

"I haven't been rushing you for 3 days, and since you haven't shown your face, Hokage-sama is taking her frustration out on me," he replied with a slight groan. Naruto winced with sympathy knowing that the old lady must have been getting more agitated as he let the days pass him by. "I don't see why we have to fill out so many forms in the first place."

"You just became a jounin and you're really going to complain about the small things you have to do to maintain that?" the brunette asked offhandedly as he leaned against the doorframe. "If you needed help with it, all you had to do was ask."

"A regular jounin can take care of ordinary paperwork like this," he assured with an aggravated grumble as he set the paper down with a glare.

The other ninja sighed with an exasperated shake of his head. "_Regular_? I think the ship has sailed on that one, wouldn't you agree?"

Even as he was flipping his friend the bird, he found that it was still difficult to comprehend the terms in the questions he was meant to answer knowledgably. He had worked as hard as he could to join a few of his friends at these ranks, even if they were a few years older than him. There weren't many people he considered close enough to rely on, and he found comfort in people like Shikamaru and Neji. It was one step closer to becoming something more, but what was it?

"You're the youngest jounin to come along in a while," he chuckled as he closed the door behind him, deciding that it would be better to try and help the blond rather than patronize him. "It's not surprising that you are a bit confused with the reporting aspect of it all."

"It's still a bit hard for me to believe," Naruto finally admitted with a hint of a tired smile. He had been tired for a while, now. Pushing himself beyond his limits time and again did well to prove to his friends and Tsunade that he was more than capable in combat, but something as simple as answering a few questions on a piece of paper were his downfall? How pathetic.

"You might want to hurry if you're going to claim your first assignment," Shikamaru muttered with a gentle tap on the coffee table.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, seeming more animated than he was just seconds before. "You know what my first assignment is?"

"I might know; I might not." Shikamaru shrugged, his poker face was too formidable, and Naruto found himself wanting to call the bluff anyway.

"You know, I think I might take a few more days off before I start my paperwork again," he mused as he leaned into his palms with a devious smile. "I'm sure the old lady would understand, right Shikamaru?"

There was a slight twitch of the brunette's brow, indicating what he had suspected from the beginning. Tsunade had made it his mission to make sure he wasn't another day late on his paperwork. "What was that? You _don't_ want me to treat you to ramen after you've finished your paperwork? What a terrible shame."

"T-that's not fair!" he shouted, suddenly losing their short-lived battle of wits as he tackled his friend to the ground. "I'll do it! Please help me!"

"Get off me first!" Shikamaru wheezed while pushing the blond off his chest. "You are way too hyper, you know that? It's really troublesome."

Naruto leaned back against the couch with a sly smirk as he tapped the pencil against the table thoughtfully. "Quit slacking and help me get this done!"

* * *

><p>"Well, that's one less thing I have to worry about I suppose," Shikamaru sighed as Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks. "The hole in my wallet, however..."<p>

"You're fooling no one," he commented under his breath as the bowl of ramen was set before him, making his eyes go wide with excitement.

"Sometimes I wonder if you slack off just so I'll use ramen as an incentive to get you to work."

"You caught me," he admitted with a slurp of the hot noodles. Though, he never thought of something so clever until Shikamaru had mentioned it. _What a good idea._

"Don't even think about it."

"I wasn't!"

"You were," he stated with a shake of his head. "You have to be a bit more dignified when you go about this."

"About what?" he asked with a mouthful of ramen as he gave as much of a concerned look as he could without looking too foolish. "Do you mean my mission?"

"It is... a long shot," Shikamaru admitted lightly as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "However, I'm not so sure if Hokage-sama is in her right mind to be assigning you such a thing."

"Is it an S rank mission?" He gasped, finding that the ramen in front of him was much less interesting than what was developing. "Are you serious?"

"Don't come up with such bold conclusions on your own," Shikamaru added before the blond's excitement could get the better of him. "You've been assigned a student. A genin who is being evaluated for the rank of chuunin."

Naruto sat back in his seat with a disgruntled expression. "Aren't we supposed to be... _older_ when we take on a team of genin?"

"This is just one student, and Hokage-sama says that you are the perfect candidate for working with him."

"Bullshit!" He yelled, making his friend look up with a hint of concern. "She did this on purpose! I finally prove myself and am able to join you guys and she sticks me with something so insignificant? What does she think those chuunin exams are for?"

"By those standards, he has passed already."

Naruto paused, the silence letting him become more thoughtful of the situation he was getting into. A boy that already passed the chuunin exams but needed further observation? "W-who is he?"

"It hasn't been that long since he graduated from the academy, actually," Shikamaru answered with a yawn as he leaned back to stretch. "I believe you are familiar with the Uchiha name."

"Yeah..." He could feel his breath hitching in his throat as a familiar name came to mind. The face was distant and vague, but the name was infamous among the villagers. No one would forget the one survivor of the Uchiha massacre. "That's not a very funny joke."

"The only funny thing about it is that you think I'm joking," the brunette continued, his eyes glazed over in disinterest. Of course he wouldn't joke about something like that. It wasn't in Shikamaru's nature to joke around or find humor in something serious.

He was being put in charge of someone so young already, but this boy wasn't just any genin. He came from a genius bloodline that suffered one of the worst tragedies in the history of Konoha. "I..."

"We'll trust you with him," Shikamaru cut in before Naruto could voice his doubts. "You are more than capable."

"But..." What was he supposed to say? What did he possibly have to offer a kid like that?

"Don't worry, when we get back to her office I'm sure you two will hit it off just fine."

"We're going to meet him now?" There was something that struck him in that moment of shock that left him feeling more insecure, which was odd.

"Keep your confidence," Shikamaru added with a wry smile as he tossed money towards the server. "It'll help you." Without another word, the other man left, keeping Naruto in a silent state of distress.

He was kept in the wonderment of how strange this situation had become, and wondering if he really had what it took to take this kind of thing on. After he finished his bowl, feeling less satiated than when he entered the small shop, he met up with Shikamaru who was waiting for him at the base of the Hokage's building. The life of a jounin, he imagined, was one filled with adventure and mystery. Even though he had completed many dangerous missions alongside these ninjas, he believed that there would be a different sense of gratification when he became one of them. Somehow, he only felt a deep sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach as they trudged up the staircase in silence.

Their footsteps echoed off the concrete hallway as Shikamaru escorted Naruto down the familiar corridor that led to the Hokage's office. The blond took in a short breath before exhaling deeply through his nose, calming his nerves and giving him a temporary moment of peace as they approached.

"And give me one good reason why I should adhere to a brat like you!"

The two stopped before the doors with perplexed expressions, wary of entering. There was a deep mumble that made it hard to gather what the speaker was saying, but it had aggravated Tsunade just the same.

"That attitude is what will get your teammates killed! Who do you think is the one who denies your pass into the rank of chuunin?"

There was more incoherent mumbling before the sound of Tsunade's loud sigh eased the tension somewhat. "Regardless, I'll have you meet him now. Come on in, Naruto, Shikamaru!"

The brunette didn't miss a beat as he opened the doors obediently, leading the way to the center of the room. Naruto, couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to the blond woman sitting before them; his nerves refused to let his eyes wander to the other presence in the room without being properly introduced.

"There you are! My brilliant jounin who is incompetent with paperwork!" She greeted with a snide smirk, making the blond's brow furrow.

"It seems useless just the same, Tsunade obbaa-chan!"

"Naruto," Shikamaru hissed while digging his elbow into the blond's side.

"Your failure to complete simple tasks is not the issue being discussed at the moment," she continued, unperturbed by Naruto's bold insult. He was the only one brave enough to talk back to her, but it still sent others on edge when he did. "I'm sure you have been given a brief description of what your new job is?"

"Brief," he reiterated quietly, letting his eyes trail to his friend with a feeling of doubt.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto," she stated with a gesture to his left.

His gaze shifted slowly before resting on the boy that was standing only a few feet away from him. His eyes were closed and arms crossed in apparent irritation, but he definitely carried a distinguished aura that signified that he was an Uchiha. His hair was the darkest shade of black, matching the dark tones of his clothing, and his headband was hanging loosely from his neck.

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun," he greeted with a pleasant smile, though it didn't seem to move the boy at all.

"You will report on his behavior weekly. He is a danger to himself and anyone else considered being his teammate. I expect you to work on his terrible cooperating skills as well as his insubordinate nature. It seems you two share similarities in some aspects."

"When I was a kid!" Naruto shot back defensively.

"We have taken him out of his first assigned team so he can receive more individual attention," she interrupted before it turned into the same meaningless argument they had carried on before. "Kakashi has specifically referred you for the job, so you can be sure to thank him later."

_With my fist maybe._

"Take these," she added, holding out a large file with a stack of papers within it. "These are the different kinds of reports you may have to file, just in case any incidents occur while you're working with him. I'm counting on you to make good progress with this one, Naruto."

"Tch, whatever," came an audible scoff that drew their attention to the young boy who finally spoke his first words since they entered the room. He opened his eyes, focusing a hateful glare towards Naruto before turning toward the door.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade bellowed as she stood from her seat, making the other two ninjas stiffen in anticipation. "Whether you like it or not, Naruto will be taking over as your supervisor. You better learn how to listen before I straighten you out myself!"

Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the gruesome visual that presented itself in that threat. There was no doubt that if Sasuke was too much of a problem for anyone else, she would make him regret getting her involved. The boy stopped at the doorway, looking back at them with an unreadable expression before rolling his eyes and exiting the room in silence.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with this kid," she admitted with a tired sigh as she sat back in her seat. "Ever since his team's last mission, Kakashi is at a loss for what to do for him without neglecting the other members of his team."

"What do you expect me to do about it, obaa-chan?" He couldn't help but sound resentful as he spoke the question dryly. "I have no experience with teaching like Shikamaru or Iruuka sensei. Why not give them the job?"

"Unlike any other ideal ninja, a lot of your judgment is based on emotion, Naruto," she explained with a playful wink, though he wasn't as amused. "I also think that will help you when dealing with a case like Sasuke's."

"Kakashi has faith in you too," Shikamaru pointed out, knowing that such a detail was more encouraging to the blond than anything else.

Of course things weren't going to go as planned in the beginning, and it was going to take some time, but if everyone else thought so, then he was confident in his abilities to improve Sasuke's skills and make him a better ninja. Even though he felt a twinge of sadness of having to push his own goals and ideals to the side for a while, he knew he had to approach this with an open mind to make it work.

"I guess it's okay then..." He began with a small smile. "How hard could this be?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Welcome to Kataomoi! A story I wrote a while ago and decided to put up for the heck of it. I hope you enjoy it :)


	2. Chapter 2

"That little BRAT!" The shout echoed into the open air of the hot summer day, though not many seemed to take notice to the distressed cry. The young blond man stood at the entrance of his own home, soaking wet and glaring down at the empty bucket in front of him. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Hey! Naruto!" A familiar voice called from down the hallway before he heard their footsteps approaching quickly.

"Not now, Shikamaru!" He growled as he threw his vest into his house before closing the door. "I've got a bone to pick with someone."

"Again?" the question carried a distinct indignant tone that he chose to ignore. "Why do you let him do this?"

"What the hell makes you think I _let_ him do this?" Naruto shouted as he whirled around to face his friend, knowing that he probably looked less threatening with his hair completely matted and wet. "You don't think I've told him time and time again to knock it off?"

"Well, I certainly hope you approach him a lot calmer than you are now. How have these past few weeks been for you anyway? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"It's because I'm too busy chasing this kid all over the goddamn village!" Naruto shouted into his hands in an attempt to calm his anger. Of course he never shouted at Sasuke, but at the same time he never had the chance to reprimand him before he would disappear altogether. "I am up to my neck in reports and complaints! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"That's not something I can quite tell you, Naruto. It's your job to keep an eye on him. _You_ are supposed to work with him to get him out of the red zone."

"If the kid would just give me a chance!" Naruto admitted with one last cry before running his fingers through his cool damp locks.

Another moment of silence passed before Shikamaru approached the disgruntled blond. "I came here for those incident reports you mentioned earlier. They're due today. May I?"

Naruto bit his lip to calm himself before he could let his rage grow into something worse, nodding slightly to let Shikamaru enter his apartment. "I don't know if I filled them out correctly..."

"I think you did fine," the brunette assured him as he flipped through the 6 page packet with studious eyes. "I see you've had some issues with insubordination, as expected."

"You have no idea," came the exasperated groan as Naruto threw the bucket into the hallway. "The day he accepts me as his superior is the day hell freezes over."

"Well, I suggest you find a way to make that happen before Hokage-sama decides to intervene. I don't think _anyone_ wants that," Shikamaru explained as he tucked the packet under his arm. "Besides... I didn't think he was the type to pull off such childish pranks."

"I doubt that's what this is. Some sort of way to test me, I'm sure," Naruto mumbled bitterly. "Whether to test my skills or my patience is beyond me. I never can sit him still long enough to ask."

"If he has trouble with you approaching him as a superior, approach him as something else." Naruto stood in utter silence as Shikamaru led them both to the door. "Now that you seem a bit calmer, I'm okay with letting you go."

"That was just one elaborate distraction to calm me down, wasn't it?"

"You caught me."

The blond ninja rolled his eyes before the two took off from the complex's ledge and on their separate ways. The air whipped past him as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop toward the eastern side of town. At least one thing remained consistent through his short weeks of hell, and that was that he could always find Sasuke in the same place down by the lake. He went up against exploding tags, trap doors, water buckets, missing equipment and paperwork, and brief one line conversations before he was back on the chase again. If he was going to stop this hectic pattern he had to try something new. He halted at the top of the hill, staring down at the boy sitting alone on the dock, staring out onto the water peacefully. If only he could appear this serene when they were actually talking, _if_ they talked, everything would be so much easier.

With one great leap Naruto landed beside the raven, bringing those dark hues to look back at him in disinterest. "Saaaasssuuuuke," he cooed sardonically, feeling the irritation get the better of him as he leaned down to talk to the boy. "I wonder who set up such a clever trap on my front door this afternoon. Do you have any idea who it could be?"

Sasuke's gaze turned into a sudden glare as he snapped, "For a jounin, you really are an idiot, aren't you? If you really are as skilled as you're supposed to be you shouldn't be caught in such an obvious trap."

"If I place my trust in someone, I should be comfortable in the belief that they won't pull such jokes on me," he retorted as he crossed his arms. This was the most that Sasuke would say to him before he decided it was time to leave, right before he could be scolded. _Something different..._

"And that is why you will continue to end up like," Sasuke paused to stare at Naruto's disheveled and damp appearance before a small smirk played on his lips, "that."

"I don't think so. This ends right now!" Naruto's tone became more firm before he could realize that he had taken on an authoritative tone.

"Says you," the raven muttered as he stood, reclaiming his cold demeanor. "I don't recall ever agreeing to have you as my teacher."

"I don't recall you ever having a choice," Naruto blurted before wincing with regret. That would definitely set the boy off.

"If that's all, I'll be leaving now," Sasuke spat as he pushed past the blond aggressively.

"No, you're not." The statement was more demanding than it was suggestive, and Sasuke couldn't help but look back at him with mild curiosity. "I'm not playing this game with you anymore, Sasuke-kun! Why are you so insistent on fighting with me on everything?"

"What does it take for an idiot like you to understand that I don't want you around?" Sasuke replied, his fits clenching at his sides with a more hostile expression furrowing his brow. "Haven't I made that _quite_ clear?"

"What does it take for you to realize that it's not up to either of us?" Naruto's voice was rising, though he was trying his best to keep his anger from flaring like it had earlier.

"Get lost then if you don't want to be here!" the younger boy snarled before turning back towards the hill to escape.

"Not this time, Uchiha!" Naruto shouted as he lunged forward, managing to take hold of the other's arm, twisting it behind his back as they went toppling down into the grass.

"Get off me!" The raven wheezed as the blond pressed his knee into his back to keep him pinned to the ground. "Now!"

"Not until you listen to me!" Naruto replied, finally feeling a sense of relief for having control of the situation. "I'm not sure how you and your team worked together, but you're stuck with me whether you like it or not!"

"Or not!" Sasuke seethed with a pained wince as Naruto kept his firm hold on his arm. "You're an incompetent idiot who can't even manage to get out of the simplest traps! I don't know how you could manage to be a jounin while I can't even be a chuunin! Why the hell should I listen to you?"

"I don't bother with your stupid traps because I don't view you as a threat, Sasuke-kun." He tried to speak to him more gently, to be more approachable as Shikamaru had suggested, but it was proving to be easier said than done.

A sudden buck of the young boy's hips sent him falling forward, temporarily making him lose his balance and giving the boy his perfect opportunity. Naruto's back hit the ground hard, winding him slightly as Sasuke slammed his elbow into his chest while his free hand grabbed a kunai from the jounin's pouch. The cool metal of the blade pressed against his neck firmly, and Naruto put his hands up against the grass in silent surrender, his eyes never leaving the other's dark gaze.

"Maybe that's your problem. Maybe you should start treating me like I'm a threat," he hissed, his eyes reflecting more anger than he had seen in the few weeks they had spent together in useless bickering.

"I'm not everybody else, Sasuke-kun," Naruto answered gently, his expression remained placid, even when the boy pressed the knife against him harder. There was no sense in losing his composure; he just simply had to take control of the situation... somehow.

"You're annoying," he mumbled in reply, not once lifting his guard and leaving no room for Naruto to plan an escape. "Why can't you just get lost?"

"Because my sole purpose is to annoy the living hell out of you," he answered the rhetorical question with a playful chuckle before wheezing at the increased pressure of the boy's arm.

"Stop joking around! Maybe if you took your job a little more seriously you wouldn't be stuck babysitting."

"Is that what I'm doing, Sasuke-kun? Am I babysitting you?"

"I..." the raven stumbled over his words, something that was different from his usual solemn conduct. "I didn't say that!"

"Is that so?" Naruto sighed with a faint hint of a smile curving his lips.

"Don't treat me like a child!" he shouted, lifting the blade and sinking it into the Earth beside the jounin's cheek, lightly grazing the skin, making him flinch. "I think you got into this without knowing who you were dealing with!"

"The same could be said for you, Sasuke-kun," he replied as his fingers lightly wiped away the blood that trailed down his jaw.

The younger boy opened his mouth to reply, but seemed to hesitate for a moment as his breath seemed to be caught up in his throat. "Sasuke-kun?" His body trembled violently, and he could clearly see every muscle in his boy begin to tense and he rose to his feet slowly, and somewhat reluctantly.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

The blond propped himself up on his elbows to look back up at the speaker. A long, dark shadow trailed down the hill, connecting with Sasuke's almost perfectly, making it hard to discern where their shadows disconnected or became one. "What are you doing here, Shikamaru?"

"After I dropped off some paperwork I was told to take the rest of the day off; I figured you'd want to join Neji and me for dinner," He explained nonchalantly while holding the sign for his jutsu in place.

"Really? I'd love to," he replied with a smile as he stood to brush the dirt and grass from his damp clothes. "Do we have room for one more?"

"Am I going to have to keep this up all night?"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, who met his gaze with a livid glare before answering. "No, I think everything will be under control, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Alright, he can come."

The shadow retracted, making the raven stumble forward with a grunt as he fell to his knees. "Why in the hell would I—"

"Don't be rude," Naruto shot back as he pulled the kunai from the soft soil. "Nara-san has been gracious enough to let you come along," he added as his arm swung around the boy's shoulder to guide him back up the hill.

"Don't touch me so familiarly, baka," he grumbled with detest as he pushed away from the blond, but made no sudden move to run away. _This is a first._

"You're bleeding, Naruto," Shikamaru pointed out as he dug in his pouch for a small bandage, "let me see that."

"Oh this? This was nothing, just some take down practices!" He laughed it off, though the brunette continued to treat the small cut. "Sasuke-kun, you're really improving on your skills, aren't you?"

The raven remained silent, his heated gaze dropped to the ground in annoyance as he put his hands in his pockets. "Hn."

They met up with Neji who already held their booth at a small restaurant which, regrettably, did not serve any ramen much to the blond jounin's dismay. As they took their seats, the usually calm and disinterested Hyuuga's pale hues were drawn to the young Uchiha who chose to sit across from Naruto rather than next to him.

"I didn't know you were bringing a guest, Naruto," he stated with slight interest as they settled into their seats.

"If you don't want me here, all you have to do is say so," Sasuke's interruption bit into the calm stillness that they had grown accustomed to, but his hostility still hadn't seemed to calm itself on their trek into town.

"When I don't want you here, I'll let you know," Neji's reply kept his usual monotone that made everything about his actions seem deliberate and calm. It would take a lot more than an outburst from Sasuke to throw someone like him off. "I believe I was talking to your sensei."

"He's not my sensei."

"If that's the case then you're not a brat," Naruto muttered under his breath loud enough for the raven to hear, earning a glare. "This is Uchiha Sasuke. He has decided that he is well-mannered enough to come to dinner with three jounin."

"Two and a half maybe."

The blond glared back at the boy with a mild temper before looking down at his menu. "I haven't seen you in a while, Neji. You've been away on a mission for a while. A few months, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't get to properly congratulate you for becoming a jounin, Naruto, so I wanted to treat you to dinner to celebrate," his friend stated with a small smile.

"You're the best! I knew there was a reason you were my best friend!"

"Best friend for buying you dinner? What am I at this point? God?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically with a cynical grin.

"Maybe if your meals weren't just bribes to get me to work, I'd consider it."

"Baka," the word was spoken so softly, Naruto was sure that he was the only one who heard it.

"What are you going to order, Sasuke? Your meal will be on me tonight."

"I'm not hungry. I'd rather not spend an evening with you," his answer was harsh, but didn't seem to disturb the others as Naruto coughed to clear his throat, and gather his rebuttal.

"Well, you're here now, so might as well get something to eat."

"You want to buy dinner for the guy that did that to your face?"

"That is generally what I am getting at," Naruto continued the conversation though it felt as if it was steadily turning into another argument.

"Just let it go! I don't want to be here with you!" Sasuke barked as he stood up angrily.

"Why are you here?" Shikamaru's question cut them both off before the fight could restart again.

Naruto looked to his friend and then back to Sasuke to see that he was at a complete loss for words. It would have been easy for Sasuke to make a hasty escape while they were walking there, but he chose to listen to him for once and made it this far before his resentment became more apparent than before. What was it that he had to do to keep the boy in one spot?

"I... I don't know," he admitted with a grimace before storming out of the restaurant, the young jounin was too tired to pursue him, however.

Naruto's forehead hit the table with a distressed groan. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong! What am I supposed to do?"

"You do know that you're going to have to fill out another report for that cut on your face, right?" Shikamaru pointed out before taking a drink from his glass of water.

"I'm not too worried about it."

"Remember that Sasuke is on critical observation for his behavior. They need to be informed of everything he does that is uncooperative or dangerous, Naruto. Don't leave something like this out."

"I thought I was doing the right thing by going down to his level, but it seems I can't reach him no matter what I do," he complained with a small whine before hitting his head against the table once more. The thought of having to do more paperwork was more discouraging than anything else.

"I think you're missing the point, Naruto. This was a complete success, it seems," Neji added, his eyes never moving from the menu as he spoke. "He actually listened to you, even if it was for a brief moment."

He remained quiet. When he thought about it, it was the most time he had spent with Sasuke since they had met. Though he seemed to want to push him away, Sasuke responded differently to him when Naruto began to level with and talk to him as he would to his friends. He had a feeling that if he could manage to have more time with the boy, then any remaining issues could be resolved if he tried harder.

"Where is the Uchiha village, exactly?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It seems to take me forever to read through these chapters for editing. I always feel like I'm reading the same line over and over XD I think that's because it's my writing and I already know what to expect. Haha!

Kataomoi is supposed to be relatively short too. Short as in... Not 15594769812 chapters long XD But who knows. If I keep adding things like I am, we'll see.

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think if you have the time :)


	3. Chapter 3

This was a long shot, and he knew it. Walking through the vacant streets was becoming so eerie that his confidence was steadily waning as he followed Shikamaru's directions that were written down the night before. Why on earth would Sasuke choose to live in the same place where something so tragic took place? Not a single soul dwelled within these streets; there was no background noise of small talk between neighbors, no friendly smiles as you passed by, no life reflected through any window of each building. This place was a ghost town, a place that the young Uchiha refused to move away from. The stillness was suffocating, and the silence was so overwhelming that it sent a strange shiver down his spine to hear his feet drag across the dirt, kicking up the loose soil that had not been compacted for years.

Finally, he came across the address that was written on the paper, staring at the front entrance that wore a faded Uchiha family symbol. He could feel a frown wearing on his features as he approached the door. The aged wood creaked beneath his feet, breaking into the silence along with the faint chirping of birds in the distance. It was hard to believe that one boy lived here all by himself; something about it was incredibly sad to think about. After taking in a deep breath to regain his confidence, he reached out and knocked on the door firmly, the noise startling him somewhat after traveling with no sound for so long.

There were light footsteps heard before the door slid open quickly to reveal a disgruntled looking Sasuke. _He must be light on his feet to make so little noise at such a close distance._

"What are you doing here?" He questioned angrily, his grip on the side of the door tightening in wait for the blond's answer.

"I came to visit you of course, Sasuke-kun!" he greeted dryly with a weak smile to the smaller boy, feeling wary at the strange glare he was receiving.

"Why?" The question demanded an immediate answer and Naruto was still trying to think of the answer to that, himself.

After a few moments passed by without a word, he shrugged with a bored stretch as his gaze was drawn to the greenery of the front yard. "I'm not sure, to be honest," he finally admitted with a chuckle. "I guess I just had to come and see you. I wasn't sure of when I would hear from you again."

"Get lost," the boy spat agitatedly before sliding the door shut abruptly.

A defeated sigh passed through his lips as he decided not to try the Uchiha's patience any more than he already had. If it came down to it, he could always come back to force the raven out of the house. He turned back down the path of the front yard, almost making it to the street before the sound of the door opening again made him stop. He looked back with a quizzical look at Sasuke who stood at the entrance with his arms crossed.

"Well... If you really came all this way..." He began, seeming troubled with finding the right words to say. There was definitely something forced about the way he spoke, as if he was making a clear effort to be polite."Would you like some tea?"

At first, Naruto wasn't sure if he had heard the boy correctly or not. He sat in silence for another moment to register what the Uchiha had asked while Sasuke continued to show signs of restlessness. "I would love some," he answered with a pleased grin as he turned back down the narrow path. "Thank you."

"Whatever," was the only thing he got in reply before Sasuke turned back inside and down a hallway.

"How are you feeling today, Sasuke-kun?"He asked as he let the boy lead him to the small and neatly kept kitchen area.

"The same," he replied as he walked to the pot that was already on the stove. "Green tea?"

"I don't mind," he said as he knelt down at the table. "What do you mean by 'the same'?"

"I mean I feel the same as I've felt for a long time," he stated as he set two cups down at the counter. There was something visibly off about his movements that was even noticeable in the way he spoke. There was a strange melancholy reflected in his eyes at certain moments when he probably thought that Naruto wasn't looking, but his tone and the soft fluidity of his motions were much less aggressive than the other days he had seen him. This had to be a different Sasuke. What kind of person was he when he was at home?

"And how is that?"

"Let me know if you want more," he grumbled as he walked to the table, handing Naruto his cup with no acknowledgment to his question.

"Are you going to make it a habit of ignoring my questions?"

"I don't see the relevance to it. Why pry deeper than you need to?" He returned with another question before taking a sip of his tea.

"Because I would like to know if what you feel is pleasant or not. It helps me know more about you," he answered, his stare fixated on the small tea leaves floating on the surface of his drink.

"You shouldn't let your enemies know so much about you, it leaves you vulnerable."

"Am I your enemy, Sasuke-kun?" He gathered the courage to look up and meet the black gaze for as long as he could. As off-putting or cold he tried to seem when he scowled so fiercely, it must have been for a reason. The darkness of his eyes made him look tired, though there were no real indications found on his unflawed skin. The boy was actually rather striking, and in other circumstances Naruto could imagine that he'd be very popular among his peers. What was it about him that got him removed from his team?

Sasuke stared at Naruto, unmoving and silent before he replied, "Nobody can be trusted."

"Is that why you didn't work well with your teammates on Kakashi's team?" He inquired bravely, hoping that these questions wouldn't get him kicked out of the house.

"It's why I refuse to work with anyone."

"Well, that's good to know. Maybe something can be done about that."

"It's why I invited you in... I want to know what you really want from me," he stated as he set his cup down, studying the blond for any hint of doubt or ulterior motive, but he couldn't have found much.

In all honesty, Naruto was just as confused for why he decided to visit the boy on such a whim. He didn't have many doubts about seeing him on their scheduled meetings, and he was not that concerned about his well-being seeing that he was able to survive on his own for all this time. But it seemed like something he absolutely had to do, and his mind was already made before he could think over a proper plan of action. There was nothing to be revealed.

"I guess I just wanted to get to know you more," he reiterated his point from before. "Maybe you could trust me in return."

"Trust someone who was forced to be in my company?"

"That's—"

"There isn't anything I could tell you that you probably already haven't read in one of those reports of yours, right?" The question almost had an accusing undertone as the boy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. This was turning out to be more of an interrogation than the friendly conversation he was hoping to have.

He sighed with a weak shake of his head. "What I know is the word on the street, but nothing I could read or hear from someone else could tell me anything about _you_, Sasuke-kun. Why are you living on your own, instead of with the rest of the village? What are your goals, your dreams? What is it you want from this village, from me?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide, his hand tightening its hold on his cup as he let the words sink in. It was obvious that no one had ever taken the time to ask him such questions. They had nothing much to do with his past, but could reveal more about his motives and true nature if they were ever answered. Could he possibly know the answers to such things?

"Why do you insist on knowing such useless information?"

"It's not useless information!" He snapped defensively, though he wasn't quite sure why. "Knowing more about you is something I would never abuse or classify as unimportant."

He brushed a blond lock of his hair behind his ear, his fingers grazing lightly over the bandage he still wore over his cheek. In such a short amount of time he was able to see a different side of Sasuke that those reports didn't tell him about, something that Tsunade or Shikamaru couldn't have prepared him for. He was in unfamiliar territory, but completely unaware of how to use it to his advantage. But this boy deserved more than to be taken advantage of for more information, or to force through the system. There was something deeply unsettling about the way he lived his life.

"What do you see in me that makes you think I'm so special?" The question was genuine, and held no form of contempt like before. Their conversation was becoming more open and less hostile like he had originally intended.

"Sasuke, we both know what happened here..." Silence. "I can't even pretend to grasp what that must have felt like. Thinking about it actually makes me feel sick to my stomach... And since you were a small child you've lived on your own, alone, away from anyone who was willing to lend you a hand. A lot like me."

Doubt flickered across the raven's features as he suddenly stared at the blond with indignation. "What could you possibly know about solitude?"

"I grew up without any parents. There was something about me that made me an outcast to the rest of the village for my entire childhood. It's not that I wanted it that way, it was all situational, like I had no choice," he disclosed, feeling a strange pressure build in his chest as he continued to confide in Sasuke, though not entirely sure of why. "I was hated for the longest time, and for some reason I felt that I must have wronged them in some way... But I could not, for the life of me, recall what I could have done. I was too young to comprehend what was going on."

"Stop!"The shout made the blond jump as Sasuke slammed his fist into the table. "You don't know the first thing about me! What it was like! Don't try to make yourself seem so similar just because you were hated!"

"I wasn't trying—"

"Every day it's the same!" He interjected as he leaned closer to Naruto, making him feel slightly wary of the circumstances. "Every day, wondering what I did wrong, why was it only me that survived? What did I do that no one else did to go on living like this? This place is the only reminder I have." His hand reached up to touch the blond's bandaged cheek gingerly as he brought the jounin's forehead to his own. His eyes pierced through him sharply, making him feel paralyzed in that dark glare. "I've forgotten so much because I was a child. Their faces are gone from my memory and this hollow village is all I have left. Why wouldn't I remain for such a pathetically sentimental reason?"

"S-Sasuke... I..." He wasn't sure of what he was supposed to say in such a position. The boy had brought them so close that he could feel the other's breath crawling over his skin as he spoke; it sent a strange shudder through his body. "I was never trying to be like you. I just felt as if I related to you, even if it was such a different situation... It helps me to understand."

"You seem to have yourself a nice group of friends and your own goals to follow, now. Well, this is still my reality. The only thing I can think about is killing him with my own hands. My goal is the only thing that keeps me in this godforsaken village! And yet I still end up dealing with idiots like you!" Sasuke shoved him roughly, making Naruto fall back on his elbows, eyes wide with shock. He never thought that saying something about himself would trigger such a violent temper, and he was quickly losing control of how the boy reacted. "Get out!"

"Sasuke..."

"Now!" He shouted once more as he threw his cup.

Naruto put his arm up to shield himself from the hot liquid as it soaked into his shirt, burning his skin. "I'm going, I'm going," he insisted as he hurried to his feet while clutching his arm to wring the tea from his shirt. "Just give me a moment."

He was led to the door in the most tense silence he had felt since they had first met, and it was only accompanied by a deeper sinking feeling than he had before that weighed so heavily on his chest it was almost unbearable. He wanted to confront him, entreat him to calm down and hear him out, but he knew that things would only escalate and become worse if that ever happened.

As he stepped into the front yard he turned around to look back at the young Uchiha with a look of grief, only earning a bitter indifference in response. "Don't come back here uninvited again." Without further hindrance, the door was shut, and Naruto was left to the emptiness of the ghost-like atmosphere of the hollow town.

There was a deep-seated issue tied to this boy; all that hate and responsibility thrust upon his shoulders at such a young age... He should have expected such an unreceptive result with someone who was still fairly young. True, he acted a lot older for someone his age, but there were things in his nature that he couldn't control, especially without someone to show him how. This was more than just a typical assignment that he should hurry through. He wanted to do so much more than what was expected of him... But what could he do to reach him?

"I won't give up on you, Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

><p>He held his breath to keep himself from hyperventilating. The rage and frustration had built up to the point where he was beside himself with anger. Why would a complete stranger divulge that kind of information? What was he hoping to accomplish by telling him all of that?<p>

He leaned against the door, long after the man had walked away, the words lingering in the stillness as he tried to gain some composure. His hands were shaking. Never before had he been filled with so much adrenaline that made his heart feel as if it was about to burst from his chest.

_Are we the same?_

His fists clenched tightly in order to regain his control before he slammed them into a nearby wall. _There's no way!_ The slight pain that stung his knuckles was the only indicator that he was not dreaming, that Naruto really had come all that way to see him. He began to breathe through his nose to establish a much calmer pattern as he slowly walked back into the kitchen. The tea had already settled into the carpet, reminding him of how violently he had reacted. Someone had really gone out of their way to talk to him, and he found that this person had many of the same thoughts that he silently asked himself every day. So why did he push it away? His eyes rested on the cup that had rolled under the table, cracked from the impact it had against the jounin's forearm.

A hand came up to rub his temples as he closed his eyes to concentrate. The silence had returned, but for some reason, it did not comfort him anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, now the story splits into separate points of view. In the beginning only Naruto's view was truly needed to understand the situation they were in. Now, it gets more personal.

I would like to thank those of you who have taken the time to review the story so far. :) You guys are awesome! And if you haven't reviewed, but still read, I think you're awesome too. ^^

Thanks so much guys~


	4. Chapter 4

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Naruto whined childishly as Shikamaru tightened the gauze around the irritated red skin on the blond's forearm. "It wouldn't kill you to be a little more gentle, would it?"

"It's punishment for not being more careful," Shikamaru stated with a sluggish roll of his eyes as he finished taping the bandages in place. "That's another report for you to fill out, so it seems that you have a lot of work to do today."

An exasperated groan filled the empty workroom before the loud thud of his forehead hitting the table was heard. "Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork! It's worse than homework!"

"How would you know? You rarely did your homework when we were at the academy."

Naruto glared up at his friend who seated himself comfortably at the end of the small wooden desk that was, lamentably, still covered in empty documents. He had become so distracted with chasing the Uchiha all over the place that he had forgotten all about the reports that he was supposed to be keeping up with for the first check in of the month. After getting kicked out of Sasuke's house that morning he felt like he would have enough time to try and get some actual work done. However, seeing the numerous incident reports that had yet to be filled as well as the additional information on previous issues with Sasuke was more discouraging to look at. He really felt as if he was able to open up to the boy, and, in turn, he ended up confiding in him more than he really ever trusted in anyone else. There was something about that similarity that made it so easy to talk to him... But it would seem that the Uchiha was not keen on the idea of connecting to another person.

The repetitive clicking of his ballpoint pen served as a minor distraction as he glared down at the technical questions that required details that he was unable to recall. Shikamaru let him be with his thoughts for a moment longer, probably trying to read the troubled expression etched into the blond's face.

"You know... There is an intervention request form as well."

"That isn't necessary," Naruto shot down the idea before it led to a disagreement that he did not feel like discussing. He scratched the back of his head in thought before attempting to answer another question. If he looked like he was engrossed in his work, then maybe the brunette would drop the subject altogether.

"How many times is he going to injure you?"

"These aren't anything serious, Shikamaru. You're thinking about it too much."

"No, you're thinking about it too little."

"I don't know what everything else says," Naruto interjected harshly with a firm gaze drawn to his friend. "But Sasuke isn't a dangerous person, and I am not jeopardizing my own safety by confronting him."

"Then look at this," Shikamaru demanded as he pulled a file from his bag, holding in front of the blond for him to read the text.

**Squad Seven Mission Report**

"This was the last mission they went on before Kakashi removed him from the team and placed him in your care," he explained before tossing the folder atop the clutter, but the bold letters stood out distinctly in his vision.

"And?"

"Before you continue this new approach you should consider who you are dealing with," Shikamaru added with a bored stare. As grave as his words made the situation feel, the dispassionate gaze made Naruto wonder if he was truly that apprehensive at all. "You honestly have gone this long without thinking to read it?"

"I am more concerned with how I can help him now. What good does it do to bring up his past mistakes?"

"Have you been listening to anything I've said? Anything that the Hokage has said?" The questions were sardonic, making the blond shy away from answering. "This is the reason he won't progress any further in this village, the reason he can't be a part of a team."

Naruto stared at the file with uncertainty, his fingers lightly picking at the edges of the pages that protruded from the folder. What could it hurt to know a little more about Sasuke? But, even with that reasoning he couldn't bring himself to open it. Something about that felt deceptive to his purpose which was to be as open and honest with Sasuke as he could. Was it fair to pry into these matters when the boy was still having a hard time trusting him?

"This isn't the time for that..."

"When is the time?"

"Don't worry about it," he snapped more defensively as he tried harder to concentrate on the papers in front of him while pushing the file to the side. "I know what I'm doing."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Shikamaru!" His voice finally reached a clear tone of impatience as his eyes flashed a threatening glare to the other ninja. He always tried to avoid these conflicts, especially with ones who were close to him, but the subject of Sasuke put him more on edge than anything else.

The door flew open with a sudden crack against the wall making the blond jump in his seat with a gasp, though his friend seemed to take little notice. The two jounin looked to the young Uchiha who stood in the doorway stiffly with a void expression. His dark hues scanned the office until resting on Naruto, his features still too vacant to read, and a strange silence followed.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" His voice was dry as he tried to call to him from across the room, unable to hide the puzzlement from his voice. He was sure that after the outburst at his house that Sasuke wouldn't approach him for another couple of days. "Did you need something?"

"I..." He began, his words sounding as if he was straining to keep them level. "Was there anything you needed me to do today?"

_What?_ Naruto stared at the boy in bewilderment, making sure to not look to Shikamaru for an affirmative response; it would seem too condescending if that was his first reaction. He was still gripping the doorframe so tightly that it was obvious that he was unsure of how to approach him either, but why so suddenly?

"Well..." he stammered awkwardly while looking at the pile of unfinished papers, his eyes briefly going across the mission report that he had pushed away. "If you come back in an hour you can help Shikamaru deliver some reports for me. It would really help me out..." He wasn't sure if that last part was needed, but he didn't want a simple request to sound too demanding, especially in these circumstances.

"Fine," he answered curtly before turning back down the hallway. There was an odd tranquility that followed, but before Naruto or Shikamaru could open their mouths to speak, Sasuke reemerged in the doorway, his eyes staring intently at the floor. "And... I apologize... for the cut on your face... and the tea from earlier."

The grip on his pen tightened as he felt a strange pressure push against his chest, making his heart feel as if it was beating up into his throat. Did he really...? He tried to force the words from his lips, but he couldn't even manage to let a single breath of air to escape from his lungs. Everything felt as if was pushing against him at once, bringing the world into a strange focus that left a bizarre hum in his ears. Surely he was hearing things.

Before Naruto could even gather the capacity to formulate a response, the raven disappeared from the entrance altogether.

"That just happened, right?" Shikamaru inquired into the remaining stillness, staring at the door as if questioning the reality of it all. It was not like him to be caught off guard, but the experience seemed to negate his earlier argument, leaving him at a loss for what to think.

The pen lightly jabbed against his palm, assuring the blond that he was, in fact, not dreaming and that Uchiha Sasuke actually had made a verbal apology... He looked down at the papers with half written answers before reaching up to touch the bandage over his cheek. The sides of his lips began to curve upward before he could hide it behind his hand; he was definitely too distracted to remember what the problem initially was.

"If you don't mind, Shikamaru," he began to speak with more confidently, still hiding the foolish beam behind his hand. "I have some things to report on."

"Don't start getting smug with me," the other ninja warned jokingly as he walked to the door while scratching the back of his head. "One more incident like this morning, and I'll fill out the intervention forms myself."

"That won't be necessary," he called after the brunette as he reached the door. For some reason, he didn't want Shikamaru to be right this time; he wanted to show him that he had sound judgment by placing so much faith in the Uchiha. "I'll see you in an hour."

His friend only waved lazily in reply as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>45 minutes had passed. Only 15 more before he would be expected back at the office. Or would he? He leaned against the trunk of the tree, repositioning himself on the branch to sit more comfortably. At this point, he had probably shattered all expectations that the jounin had for him. Would he really be that surprised if he didn't show up on time? <em>I doubt he would even have the work done; he's a bit of an airhead when it comes to that stuff.<em>

Why was he thinking so much about it? Almost an entire hour spent, staring into the empty atmosphere hovering above the village, unable to ignore the foreign feeling that had been nagging at him from the back of his mind. 45 minutes were spent trying to find peace of mind, to erase the obvious grin that had been plastered on the man's face when he spoke with admittance to his own guilt. But it wasn't smug or triumphant in any way like he expected... It was as if he was relieved... _This is stupid._ What had he really been doing for 45 minutes? Staring blankly at the sky, silently counting down the seconds as they passed at an agonizingly slow pace. When had time become so much longer than he had once thought?

What drove him out of his home? He was perfectly content with sitting in the silence held within those walls, but the noise that broke that serenity, the sound of his voice entering his home was something that refused to leave his memory which made the quiet environment almost insufferable. Even after he had thrown him out and injured him in the process, that man still did not look upon him with hateful eyes. His expression barely changing between a gentle complacency and delighted with such little effort. Did this man never truly frown? How could he not if the stories he was telling were true?

_I don't get him at all..._

Even with the disconcerting thoughts swirling in his head, he could still sense the presence making itself known as it approached so he would not suspect a sudden attack. The man landed at the branch that sat just above his, keeping silent to ensure that he was not about to run away.

"I don't recall having any business with you," he stated blankly, not having to look up to know that it was the jounin that was with them at dinner, the man who came from another genius bloodline.

"Naruto really is a simpleton, isn't he?" the question was so perplexing that he was too suspicious of it to answer it right away. He glanced up at the man known as Neji, seeing that he had already made himself comfortable by sitting down. He was staring at some documents as if that's what he had been doing all along, awaiting a reply from the raven before continuing. "He has this wild notion that he should trust everyone first, ask questions later. It's actually quite naïve, especially for someone at his rank, don't you think?"

"Is there a reason you are stating random facts to me?" He asked, feeling his frustration get the better of him.

"It makes him too vulnerable, for a jounin, that's for sure," Neji continued, blatantly ignoring the boy's question. "That being said... He would be easy to fool, wouldn't he?"

"If you have something to say to me, then say it!" his temper finally outlasted his patience as he stood, glaring up at the dark haired ninja with detest.

"Is this something you think he'll consider as progress? Do you really want to rank up so badly?"

"Whatever he thinks of my actions doesn't interest me," he spat bitterly, making his dislike for the conversation as obvious as he could. What did he mean by progress? The idiot had no other assignments, so it was plain to see that all those papers scattered across his desk were to document the trouble he had been causing for the past few weeks. How could that be considered advancement?

_Because I confronted him, and I even apologized._ He bit his tongue when his mind recalled the way he had spoken in order to make amends. He had made himself more susceptible than anyone in that room, and it still made him feel as if his skin was burning by just thinking about it. How was it that _he_ was taking advantage of the situation?

"He most certainly wouldn't think so if he knew about Haruno Sakura."

His words halted at the tip of his tongue, making him stutter slightly before pursing his lips together. Of course he would know; the members of squad seven were no secret. "What about her?"

The Hyuuga shook his head disapprovingly. "You've still got a long way to go, kid. I suggest you push your own ideals aside and actually try to make some progress before you betray his trust. I will not tolerate anyone deceiving him."

Who the hell did he think he was? It would have been so easy to flee from the conversation, to disappear from sight and cut the discussion short so he wouldn't have to listen to this meaningless drivel. But, he remained compelled to end the conversation as quickly and with as much civility as possible.

"If you're done pretending to know everything," he snapped callously, readying himself to jump from the branch. "You've made me late." He departed as quickly as he could before his anger led him to do something he'd regret. _Do I ever regret?_ The thought alone was troubling as his mind could clearly picture a soft expression reflecting sadness or disappointment in Naruto's features. To regret meant to be sorry for something... And he had apologized for what he had done to the blond earlier...

_It was never my intention to..._

He shook his head vigorously as he landed just before the office building. Why the hell would he care? His motives were his own, influenced by no one else. He had mapped out his objectives and how he would achieve each one to ultimately succeed in his ambition. If he had to carry papers around or listen to a complete moron of a superior, then he would have to do it if it eventually got him what he wanted.

There was nothing more to him, anyway. He wandered down the hall silently, trying to make sense of the different thoughts that were clouding his judgment of what he was actually doing; what was motivating him to act this way?

Slight murmurs were heard from the office at the end of the hall, becoming clearer as he drew near.

"You worry too much!" the carefree laughter sounded loudly, echoing from the room, making the raven halt for a moment and debate on whether it was okay to enter or not. "I have high hopes for Sasuke and not a doubt in my mind!"

_What?_

And just as suddenly... He became unsure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I actually started writing this story for practice for my other stories. I never thought it would go anywhere, but it seems that by just continuing it I have developed more ideas of how I wanted the story to go. I guess you can still learn from your older works :) Who knew? /funfactoftheday

Thanks again to all who review and favorite this story! It really motivates me and makes me want to work harder! :)


	5. Chapter 5

"How long are you going to make me wait for him?" Shikamaru asked, almost hurriedly while leaning against the desk. To his surprise, the young jounin had made great use of his time and had a neat stack of papers that had been completed. But at the same time, there was still a large pile of documents that had yet to be written on. "You haven't even completed all of them."

"A few minutes is not that much to ask for, and obaa-chan can deal with this metric fuck-ton of monotony as it is! I'll get the rest to her another time," the blond grouched as he leaned back in his chair with a tired sigh. It was actually a difficult task to complete when there was so much on his mind, but whenever he paused to try and sort out his thoughts, everything would go blank. _Would Sasuke show up?_

"You really like testing her patience, don't you?" His friend sighed with a shake of his head.

"I just know her limits when it comes to me," he assured the brunette with a playful wink as he tossed his pen across the room. It was his way of showing Shikamaru that he was serious about being done for the day.

"You seem to read people so well."

"It's a gift," he declared jokingly with a lighthearted chuckle as he rested his head against his hand.

"Is that why you seem so confident about the Uchiha?" he asked, and Naruto became aware of the kind of answer he was looking for. Things had not been going to well from the start, and he was sure that there would be a feeling of doubt when it came to Sasuke; but after what had happened earlier he felt that things weren't as hopeless as they once seemed.

"You worry too much!" he laughed while waving his hand dismissively at the thought of uncertainty. "I have high hopes for Sasuke and not a doubt in my mind!"

"How expectedly overzealous of you," Shikamaru commented sarcastically, but still unable to keep the contagious smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm sorry I'm late." The voice was as sharp as ever, able to cut through the air to make itself known to anybody.

Naruto sat up in his seat, trying to contain the relief and utter joy he felt for seeing that Sasuke had returned as requested. "Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad to see you. I have all the documents right here so you can go ahead and escort Nara-san to the Hokage's office."

"Sure," he replied to the request with a bored tone as he approached the desk, his eyes never leaving the pile of papers. "Are you sure you're done? It looks like there is still a lot left."

"Uhh..." He stammered with a nervous glance to the empty papers. "We're not going to worry about those right now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he grabbed the pile of reports. "If you slack off, you're only going to make her angry."

"It's quite alright," Shikamaru interjected before Naruto could answer. "He's had this death wish for years, it seems."

The raven paid no attention to the other jounin's comment, finally letting his gaze meet those deep shades of blue that had been staring at him with a pleasant smile to greet him. He didn't want to request anything more of the boy, and figured he should only press for what he had intended to do in the first place. His fingers clasped together tightly as he felt a strange shudder run down his spine once again. There were too many emotions swelling in his chest that he wasn't sure what to call what he was feeling, but overall he was happy that Sasuke had decided to come back.

"Thanks again, Sasuke-kun. I really do appreciate it."

"Like any of that matters," he muttered quietly before walking briskly towards the door. Shikamaru looked back at him with a slight shrug before following the Uchiha down the hall, leaving Naruto to the first peaceful silence he had in days.

_So, this really is happening._ He stood up with a long stretch, earning a series of cracks along his spine, making him groan in discomfort. He wasn't quite sure of where to go from there, or what this new behavior of Sasuke's could be interpreted to mean. Did this mean that he would be able to go over the things that his mission stated he should? In retrospect they were to be treated just like any other squad, and there were training practices as well as studying that needed to be done. Would it be too soon to expect such things?

He ran both hands through his hair in deep thought as he pondered what he should do for the rest of the day. He didn't want to push his luck with Sasuke and ask too much of him, but doing all that paperwork was even more out of the question.

Like an answer to his silent call a soft knock sounded from the doorframe, snapping him from his elated train of thought. "Ino-chan?" He called the familiar name with more curiosity than greeting as he stared at the blond woman leaning at the entrance.

"Long time," she stated with a smile as she tossed her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. "I just got in this morning. Where's Shikamaru? Isn't he usually with you?"

"Contrary to popular belief, we are not joined at the hip," he replied teasingly, smiling clearly so she would notice his intention was not to sound derisive.

"Har har," she mocked as she entered the room gracefully, swaying her hips naturally with her stride before leaning against the desk. "I'm too tired to go looking for him."

"I bet. How long has it been? Two months?"

"Just about," she answered with an affirmative nod. "You look different somehow."

"Do I?" He asked while looking down at his clothes. He had dressed appropriately for the day, wearing his uniform, his vest, and his headband.

"Wait... You never used to wear your full uniform before," she commented as if to make a mental note to herself, her eyes wandering up and down his appearance and almost making him feel unnerved. What was she seeing? "You were always such a lazy chuunin."Oh, so that was it. Before he could begin to explain to her she let out an overexcited squeal that made him jump back. "You got promoted while I was away, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah!" He replied in a startled cry as he tried to regain composure. "Just a few weeks ago."

"That's so good for you!" She cheered ecstatically as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We should go celebrate."

"Oh, I'm done celebrating for now," he laughed nervously as he was able to step away from her momentarily. It was strange to have her talk to him so openly without Shikamaru there. Usually it was her only reason for being around him. Rank must have changed a lot about peoples' perceptions.

"Of course you guys would party without me," she complained with a girlish pout as she leaned back against his desk again. "Any dangerous missions yet?"

"Not quite," he answered truthfully, though with a hint of distress. He was quick to gather the remaining papers to shove them into his top drawer and locking it up before she became too curious. If Ino was known for anything other than her skills and beauty as a female ninja, it was that she was an avid gossiper, and the last thing he needed was talk of Sasuke circulating through the village.

She followed him out of the building while the meaningless small talk was making him feel more uncomfortable. "Well, I'll be sure to tell Shikamaru that you were looking for him. It was good to see that you made it back safely."

"Thanks, Naruto!" She called as she started to jog down a different street. "Keep in touch!"

_Whyyy?_ He stared after her in disbelief of what had happened. Did he really have a full conversation with a woman he hardly knew because he was a jounin? It felt as if the question should have bothered him to some extent, but he couldn't help but feel empowered by the opportunities that presented themselves because of it.

He continued his walk down the streets, enjoying the scenic route through the village on his way home. There was something more reassuring about the lively faces of the villagers that made him feel content. Amidst the noise he had forgotten all about what he had accomplished that day and focused on the emotions that accompanied the day's events. They seemed jumbled and confusing when he tried too hard to concentrate on a single thing, but it was because there was so much chaos leading up to this point that he was unable to discern what events sparked what feeling. But, somehow, he felt as though he wasn't failing just yet.

He walked up the stairs to the second floor in a vacant daze as his eyes remained on the image of the village below him. The sun was low in the western sky, creating a pleasant orange glow that blanketed Konoha with a peaceful light. It was truly a serene sight to see. With a tired yawn he began to stretch as he turned towards the walkway that led to his apartment, freezing entirely when he saw someone leaning against his door.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" he spoke the name quietly as if to discern for himself whether it was real or not. The raven looked back at him with his usual blank expression, turning to face him without a word. "Was there something you needed?"

For a while, they stood in silence while the boy made it seem as if he wouldn't answer. His stare was drawn to the floor for a few seconds before he decided to speak. "I just came to inform you that I've completed what you've asked of me. It's only proper to report these things to your team leader, right?"

It suddenly came back to him. All the events of the day that led up to this moment. Naruto stood in amazement, unable to think of a proper response. What would a sensei say to him?

"I guess that's all for today. Sorry for bothering you."

"S-stay!" he blurted out, making the raven halt immediately with a shocked expression clearly stricken in his features. "To thank you for being so helpful... Why not let me make you dinner?"

"I don't want to intrude," he replied with a reproachful look as he took a step back as Naruto advanced.

The blond shook his head with a reassuring smile. "Don't be silly. I love having company. I actually wish I could have it more often." He bit down onto his tongue. There was no need for such useless details; there was no way Sasuke wanted to know any of that.

"No thank you," Sasuke answered cordially as he started to brush by the blond before a hand took firm hold of his arm.

"It's not a request." The statement was a bit more stern than he had been the entire day, but he tried to keep any aggression from his voice. He pulled Sasuke back with him, noticing that he had yet to fight back or even respond to the simple demand as he opened the door. Things had definitely started to change.

* * *

><p>He stared down at his ramen with a disgruntled expression as he was handed a pair of chopsticks. Before he knew it, a hand began to ruffle through his hair, making him groan in displeasure as he slapped the jounin's hand away. "Knock it off. I'm not a child."<p>

"Then don't be rude by looking at food someone else has made like it's about to kill you," he retorted as he sat on the other side of the small dining table.

"I don't really like ramen. Besides, I told you that I didn't want to eat here."

"And I told you that's too damn bad," Naruto declared while pointing at him with his chopsticks. "If you are going to be my student then you are going to appreciate the art that is ramen!"

_Weirdo..._ He thought as he stared back down at the steaming noodles and slices of meat. He didn't care for anything too flavorful, and more so for eating with other people. It felt strange to be sitting in such a similar situation as that morning. He fought back against this stranger with everything he had, so why couldn't he bring himself to argue with him now? _Was this what he meant by progress?_

"Itadakimasu!" the blond cheered before he began to slurp at the long noodles.

Sasuke poked at the food for a while longer, too deep in thought to care about eating. This man really was a simpleton like the Hyuuga had said. The littlest things seemed to satisfy him, yet he never seemed to get that upset when things didn't go his way. What was it that made this man who he was? What were his goals and aspirations?

"You know, it's kind of unfair," he blurted out, making the blond halt before taking another bite.

"Pardon?"

"You asked me questions that I eventually ended up answering wholeheartedly, but you have yet to let me know such things about you."

Naruto set his chopsticks down slowly, staring at nothing in particular while looking engrossed in thought. "Is that something you really want to know, Sasuke-kun?"

The raven hesitated as he felt his muscles tense. What kind of question was that? Was he trying to make him have second thoughts about his own motives? It was the reason he even brought it up in the first place, for answers. He managed a stiff nod while eyeing the jounin distrustfully. Should he have expected honesty? What did Naruto see when he looked at Sasuke? Another assignment? A student? A child? He bit his tongue before he could voice any of those questions; he would only leave himself to be more vulnerable than he already was.

"I want the others to acknowledge me," Naruto stated plainly after a few minutes of sitting in his own thoughts. "One step at a time I will do whatever it takes to show them my power."

"Is it because they hated you?"

The jounin shrugged with a short nod. "I want them to understand my intention."

"Revenge?"

"To reconcile," he answered clearly with an apprehensive glance. "I want to protect these people, Sasuke-kun, not destroy them."

"Why do you owe them such pitiful kindness?"

"It's not about what I do or do not owe them," he said with a sullen stare. Even though he did not frown, there was a readable sadness that dwelled within those vibrant shades of blue. It set him apart from everyone else, and he didn't attempt to hide it; this man was truly giving him the entire truth, and that made Sasuke feel even stranger.

"It's about being better than their expectations of me."

Sasuke looked back down at the untouched noodles, unable to withstand such an earnest gaze. They were supposed to be ninjas. He wasn't supposed to feel this kind of security around anybody; it's what he had always been taught. They must never let anyone have the upper hand so they could manipulate the situation.

"_I will not tolerate anyone deceiving him."_

The Hyuuga's words suddenly ran through his ears, doing little to calm his own inhibitions. Is that what he was doing? There was something unsettling about the thought of it that made his skin feel incredibly hot.

"S-stop," he muttered quietly. "I don't want to hear any more."

"Have I said something to upset you?" The jounin's tone changed drastically from its somber contentment to panic stricken. Did he really put him that far on edge?

"No," he answered quickly with a shake of his head as he stood from the table. "I just... Don't want to manipulate this situation. I don't want you to think that I'm going to use this against you."

"I never dreamed you would, Sasuke," Naruto interjected, as he stood up to block the boy's path. "I thought I was giving you what you wanted. "

The raven glared at him with annoyance at always having a difficult time getting away from the blond ninja. "Well, I _want_ to go home." What he didn't want was to be deceiving. It's all that was ever expected of him anyway; he was hard to approach and never let anyone know his true intentions but this man was able to gather all of that information in the span of a single day? What exactly was he doing to him?

"Help me out here, Sasuke-kun. I'm not sure what's going through your head."

"Let's keep it that way," he snapped with frustration as he swept the jounin's feet from under him with a single kick, clearing the path to the door. How did someone like him get to that level while he continually struggled to move up the ranks? It was infuriating.

"Sasuke," Naruto called to him from the floor as he reached the front door. On some strange impulse he did not continue walking as he had instinctively done the days before. Instead, he looked back at the blond who was already sitting up against the table again with a hint of a wry smile. "Training starts at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

It didn't require a response or even his approval. The man had no business ordering him around and he was content with defying his orders whenever he could. But after the statement was uttered he nodded in affirmation before walking out of the apartment. _Like hell I would..._ The consent to do what the jounin had ordered put him in an unnerving state of mind.

His skin was burning all over, making his head feel as if it was spinning too fast for him to get a hold of his own emotions. In all honesty, he had no idea what he had been feeling at all throughout the day. He could look forward to his future and clearly see the only face that had engraved its image into his mind forever. He could see his ambitions lining his path toward a revenge that he so desperately wanted to grasp. So why in the hell was the face of his brother being replaced with the gentle smile of the jounin? _This doesn't make any goddamn sense!_

There was nothing he could offer that idiot, nothing that connected him to Naruto in any plausible way. He wanted to protect the villagers that hated him for so long while Sasuke was thirsty for the blood of revenge. They were two different people with different ideals in almost every aspect of life.

_So why does he smile for someone like me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or put this story on alert. T_T You guys are so awesome. *Big hug!*

If you have the time, review and let me know what you think of the story so far :)

Ciao~


	6. Chapter 6

It was strange to be in this situation once again. Standing at the center of the conference room with the eyes of the Hokage and her advisors staring at him so intently. The pressure from their gazes were always so intense that it felt as if they were trying to set him on fire with their minds. The last time he was here, it was his evaluation for becoming a jounin. Naruto looked down at the small packet of papers he had brought with him, cursing his own laziness for not having prepared more. The room was incredibly dim, making him squint to read his own handwriting and grip the papers out of anxiety.

"It has been a month since I've been assigned the genin, Uchiha Sasuke, who has been under observation for questionable conduct and ideals that conflicted with others. Throughout the span of this month I've seen a monumental improvement in his social skills as well as his ability to work with others. Though it took some time for Sasuke to acknowledge me as his teacher it seems he has grown comfortable and is more obedient and vigilant than he was from the beginning."

"By working with others, you mean _you_, correct?" Tsunade asked as she looked down at the papers that were scattered along the table.

"Well..."

"How many missions have you been on?"

"Just one delivering some documents to another village," he answered while still looking at his paper, though it seemed she would not let him continue.

"Have you interacted with any other ninja?"

"No."

"Has this behavior been consistent for more than three weeks?"

"No..."

"Well, Naruto, I—"

"Just wait a second!" He interrupted, making the other advisors look up at him more suspiciously, not used to anyone speaking to the Hokage so openly. "When you put it that way his progress seems miniscule, but he is so much better than what you're letting yourself believe. He is incredibly skilled for someone his age, as is expected of someone with the Uchiha name. He's resourceful too, an ideal ninja for you to have in your possession."

Tsunade continued to stare at him fixedly in silence, though something about her seemed to be torn between sympathizing and being completely honest.

"If I may, Hokage-sama?"

"Go ahead, Shikamaru."

Naruto's eyes shifted to his left as his friend emerged from the shadows. He had been wondering why his friend was present during this meeting, but it seemed as if he was there to offer some kind of solution. Regardless, it didn't make the jounin feel any more at ease.

"I want to make it clear that Sasuke presented himself to be more of a threat to Naruto than a student. The two have quarreled and he has even been injured while trying to confront Sasuke on several occasions. Though I will not deny the fact that his conduct has improved significantly in such a short amount of time, I must also point out that this behavior seems to only exist when Naruto is around."

"Is that a problem?" Tsunade asked, more out of necessity than actual curiosity.

"Squad seven is still out of commission, so the fact that Sasuke is with Naruto is not a real issue. But what will happen when he is separated from Naruto and put back onto his original team?" _What are you getting at?_ Naruto's hands began to crinkle the papers as he stared at his friend in bewilderment, still unable to find out if this was necessarily helping or digging a grave for him. "I suggest we put Sasuke in the care of a different teacher in order to gain a better representation of this so-called progress. Only then can we decide whether such critical observation is needed."

"T-that's not at all nece—"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, actually," she mused as she began to pick up a few of the reports. "I'll transfer Sasuke to your care, Shikamaru, in a week. After another check-in the matter of Sasuke's probation being lifted will be discussed."

"Wait! You can't just do that!" Naruto shouted, throwing his report to the floor with a glare to his friend. "He's my student!"

"What do you think I'm looking at, baka?" Tsunade rose her voice over his to keep the two from getting into an argument. The blond stood in silence before shaking his head in confusion. "A report of an exploding tag launching you off a building, a report about a home visit that ended with a burn on your arm, a report on a confrontation that ended in a struggle and a cut to your face, and there are plenty more where that came from!"

He was at a loss for words when he realized that he really had written all that down. But it wasn't that he wanted to, he had to. Whether or not he truly cared or feared for his life would completely contradict those papers. "But I—"

"I thought that you might be able to change his view of other people by spending so much time with him, but it seems that he has not warmed up to the idea of you at all and has adamantly rejected you."

"That's not true!"

"Shikamaru is more capable of being careful, since you have this blind faith in the boy," Tsunade continued as she stood from her seat, her advisors following suit. "Be sure to fill out the necessary paperwork to relinquish your hold over him, and the new evaluation will take place in a week. You are dismissed."

He was the first one to leave the room. He couldn't remember the last time he had been truly enraged, but the fact that he wanted to cause physical harm to Shikamaru couldn't be a good sign. He had to be alone for a while, to gather his thoughts and approach the issue with a clearer state of mind. When he actually thought about it, a lot of what they were saying made a lot of sense. Though, ever since Sasuke had apologized to him everything suddenly changed. Though his actions were reluctant and, at times, hesitant, Sasuke had been obeying orders and rarely ever defied him if he didn't have good cause. It had been a long time since he had been injured with him, and that was because the boy was noticeably less violent with him whenever they were together. Why couldn't they see any of that, though?

His fist slammed into the wall next to his front door before he could calm himself enough to look for his keys. The frustration was quickly building and the sickening crack of his knuckles was proof that he was slowly losing control. He had come this far just to be told that he wasn't good enough! How could he accept this?

"Naruto! Wait up for a second!" The familiar voice only pushed his anger further as his hand dug in his pocket to fish out his keys.

"Go away."

"I'm sorry I had to do that," Shikamaru continued walking towards him, and Naruto became to flustered to coordinate himself well enough in his anger. "But Hokage-sama had to know!"

"No, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted as he whirled around to face his friend. "She really didn't! None of what you said accurately represented Sasuke's progress! For someone who is usually so smart that was a really stupid thing to do!"

"I'm not going to wait around for him to snap!" Shikamaru shot back just as defensively creating an entirely different playing field. He had never argued with his friend before, seeing that the brunette was more understanding of different situations and too lazy to muster up the energy to argue with anyone. "Your judgment is so clouded when you're around him that you don't stop to think about what will happen when he goes back to Kakashi! And you _still_ have no idea what happened."

"I don't need to know what happened!" Naruto growled. "I can't hold his mistakes against him for the rest of his life. I need to help him look to the future."

"What exactly does that future entail, Naruto?" The question bit at him sharply, leaving him at a momentary loss.

What was Sasuke after? Last he knew, the boy was seeking revenge on the man who killed his entire clan, the reason that Sasuke was the way he was. What did things like obedience and less violence say about his overall character? Had he really changed? He shook the questions from his mind as he glared back up at his friend. "You have no idea what you're talking about!" He managed to say as he turned back to the door.

_SLAM!_

His face came in contact with his front door as his arm was twisted painfully behind his back. Disoriented, confused, and in a lot of pain, the blond was turned around, his back pressed forcefully against the wall. "This is exactly why you will continue to get yourself hurt! You trust so blindly that you never suspect that anyone will do anything to hurt you. You leave yourself open and it makes me concerned to see how attached you are getting to someone so dangerous."

He wheezed and gasped for air, still unable to think coherently in order to reply. His vision was slightly out of focus from the impact to his head, but he remained still. He didn't have what it took to fight against someone he cared about, not even out of anger. "Shikamaru..."

He was interrupted as the force of the man's arm as quickly lifted, a body coming between the two of them as an elbow was thrust into his friend's chest before a powerful kick launched him back to the railing. Sasuke stood before Naruto in a defensive stance, glowering hatefully at the other jounin. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as he slid down the wall, managing to take hold of one of the boy's hands. "Don't do that to another jounin! We're on the same team!"

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing," he stated curtly before looking back at Shikamaru as he stood up slowly.

"This is exactly what we meant by that, Naruto," he coughed for a moment to reclaim a normal breathing pattern. "The papers will be delivered to you shortly." Without anything further to say about the confrontation, Shikamaru turned and disappeared from their sight altogether.

"What the hell was that about?" Sasuke questioned as he lifted the blond to his feet.

"Just adults talking, Sasuke-kun. Nothing you need to worry about," he replied before a strangled coughing fit.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop treating me like a child?" He spat as he opened the apartment and led the jounin in. "It's really irritating."

Naruto sat on the couch with a sigh of relieved as he stretched out his strained muscles. He was sure to feel sore in the morning. "I apologize. It just doesn't seem like a topic that would be of much interest to you," he explained with a smile. It was much easier to act this way than to clearly show his anguish. He just fought with one of his best friends because he was about to lose Sasuke as a student in less than a week. How was everything supposed to feel? Should he have been grateful that Sasuke's future would be in capable hands? Somehow, the thought did not comfort him at all. _Wasn't I good enough?_

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned as he knelt on the other side of the coffee table. "You're upset about something."

"Is that what I look like?" He asked with a forced laugh as he clapped his hands against his cheeks to shock him back into attention. "I'm sorry! I wasn't aware!"

"Baka," the raven muttered with a roll of his eyes as he pulled some folded papers from his pocket. It took a while for Naruto to realize that it was a handout that he had given him about tactical thinking and strategy. "Did you just want me to work on it here?"

"Whatever works for you Sasuke-kun," he replied with a tired smile as he rested against the arm of the couch. He got this boy to work diligently on his tasks without question or defiance, and still they did not consider this progress of any sort? Or was it because they were worried that Sasuke would not continue with this behavior when placed back with his squad, which was still out of commission. _I wonder why..._ "Hey, Sasuke..."

"Yes?" He responded while keeping his eyes glued to the paper, even though he looked like he was studying, he was barely writing any answers down.

"Why did you attack Nara-san?"

"Because he attacked you first, and it didn't look like you were going to defend yourself anytime soon."

"Was it really necessary?"

The Uchiha's black eyes shifted to meet his gaze, and Naruto was unprepared for such a piercing stare, averting his own to look down at his arm. "Yes." It was no use. He wasn't going to receive anything more from him.

"I see, sorry for disturbing your studies..."

* * *

><p>Not even ten minutes passed before the blond had passed out on his couch. Sasuke rolled his eyes before trying to concentrate on the follow-up questions of the handout, but found that he had not been paying that much attention to the text at all. He could never concentrate when the jounin was near him.<p>

He chanced to glance up at the blond who was sleeping so peacefully in comfort. It was the first time that he had ever seen him look distressed or angry, and even when Sasuke had jumped in to guard him Naruto defended Shikamaru still. It made no sense at all. After all this time it seemed that his teacher had grown comfortable and content with the silence that he offered him, and at the same time...

He shook his head out of frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. Of course he wouldn't trust his own student with important information; he was just a student after all. In his eyes, he must have been capricious and juvenile in nature, so it must have been why he always spoke to him so gently.

"Hey," he spoke into the silence, but it was not enough to stir the blond. "I have a question about this." He waited another moment before realizing that the jounin was not about to wake up. He set the packet down while exhaling deeply in exasperation. "You're impossible." He shuffled his way to the couch, sitting himself in front of the blond's face.

He looked so serene when he was sleeping. It was as if there was no difference in him at all from when he was asleep or awake. He bit his tongue to keep himself from staring too long before he lightly tapped against the young man's face. "Oi, wake up already. I have a question."

"Hmm," was all he received in reply before Naruto rolled onto his side, putting his face much closer than he would have liked.

He lifted his hand to strike the man with more force, but hesitated as he continued to stare that the tranquil expression of his face. The rhythmic breathing that made him look so at ease, his golden locks laying matted across his eyes, the small details of his face that kept the Uchiha slightly mesmerized. This man was beautiful. He swallowed the idea, unable to digest the fact that he actually thought that, but he still couldn't bring himself to look away. His hand grew tired of his indecision, lowering itself to rest against Naruto's face without disturbing his peaceful sleep. His skin was soft, but then, that wasn't at all surprising; it was almost fitting.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly as he tried to focus on something else. His chest felt as if it would cave in on itself, making him collapse into tiny fragments upon himself. It was irritating to not know what was going on in his own head. He hadn't thought about anything but this man for the past week, and even went as far as to do everything he said without question. But as hard as he thought about it, he couldn't understand why.

Countless times during the day he tried to remind himself of his own dreams, what he wanted to ultimately accomplish. But his thoughts were always interrupted by his voice, making everything seem blurry and skewed. What had he been doing all this time?

He sat in his own silence for a while, unable to look away from the blond as he tried to understand what it was he was feeling. His hand began to burn, sending a strange heat up his arm, but he did not retract his hand. In this awkwardness he was finally able to find his own peace by staring at his face, and, for just a brief moment, he didn't really care about anything else.

"NAAARRRRUUUUTOOOO!" A girlish shout immediately filled the small living space as the front door swung open suddenly, making the raven jump to his feet instantly in panic. A blonde woman with a long ponytail walked in without needed a response, scanning the room for Naruto before her eyes rested on the raven. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" He shot back more aggressively than he had meant to, but the fact that she almost found him in such a compromising position made him act impulsively.

"W-who is yelling?" a yawn brought their attentions to the jounin who sat up groggily with a rub of his eyes. "Ino-chan? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be, baka?" She asked jokingly as she waved a manila folder in front of her. "Do you usually have female guests barging into your room?"

Sasuke looked back at Naruto with an inquisitive look to know the answer, but the blond ignored the question altogether. "No, which brings about the question: why are you here?"

"Shikamaru sent me with these papers," she replied as she held the folder out in front of her. "He said it's imperative that you get these done by the end of the week. "

The raven approached her, ready to take the folder so he could hand it to the jounin before a sharp gasp made him pause in uncertainty. But before he could look back in question Naruto had already put himself between Sasuke and Ino, his hands grasping onto the papers tightly. "T-thank you, Ino-chan," he sighed with relief as he put the folder to his chest. Was he... trying to hide it?

"What are you doing for the night?" She asked, refusing to be dismissed so easily, her eyes meeting Sasuke's for another brief moment.

"Resting," he answered quickly as he started to walk her to the door. "I had a long day today and I still have a lot of paperwork to go through."

"It doesn't look like you're—"

"Have a good day!" He added with a smile before closing the door with a sigh.

"What's with you?" Sasuke asked indignantly as he crossed his arms. "What are those?"

"Just papers that I need to look over," Naruto replied quickly as if he had anticipated the question.

The Uchiha's brow furrowed visibly as he stared that the manila folder. So he _was_ trying to hide whatever it was from him. That was new. He was under the impression that Naruto was doing everything he could to be open with him; he never thought that anything would be kept a secret from him.

"It's about me, isn't it?"

"They're just papers."

"Then let me see them."

"They aren't for you. They're for me."

"You let me look at all of your other reports. Didn't you want me to trust you?"

"I do want you to trust me, Sasuke-kun!" the blond pleaded, his grip on the papers loosening for a moment in his indecision. "The truth is..."

He stood with his arms crossed awaiting the rest of the sentence, but it never came. Naruto pursed his lips together before shaking his head, displeasure easily readable in his expression.

He scowled, feeling his anger get the best of him as his hands quickly clenched into fists. "Fine, I'm done here."

"Wait! Sasuke, please don't go!" Naruto beseeched him as he set the file on the coffee table. "We still have some work to do!"

"No I don't, _you_ do," he spat as he folded his papers and put them in his pocket once again. "There's only so much of you I can stand for one day. I'm going home." It felt strange to return to this behavior, but it was something that the jounin had dealt with before, so there shouldn't have been a problem. He had let his guard down and believed that every word this man spoke was genuine and honest, but he never thought that he would become so secretive with him. It was infuriating.

"You don't mean that," his voice had become strained with anguish, something that was not expected. Sasuke looked up from his pocket to meet the jounin's gaze, temporarily paralyzed in the entirely different expression that he had never seen. _Misery?_

"Get away from me..."

"Please, let me try to explain."

"You don't want to explain. I don't need your pity!" He retorted as he continued to back up until he fell back onto the couch. This situation seemed familiar but, at the same time, it felt completely new when accompanied by the dreaded emotions that swelled from his chest. His heartbeat began to drum loudly from his chest, resonating throughout his body and making his skin feel hot.

Naruto knelt before him with a vigorous shake of his head. "I never pitied you. I just... I don't know how to put it into words." What was that supposed to mean?

They were at perfect eye level, the blond's gaze was unrelenting and restless, pleading with him to just listen for a moment, and he was almost inclined to do so. "Just... Stop it already!" He shouted as he lunged forward, tackling the jounin to the ground and pinning his shoulders with both hands. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why does my reasoning never suffice? Why don't you ever let me leave?"

"I can't let you leave, Sasuke. Not like this," he gasped for air, still sensitive due to the throw he endured with Shikamaru earlier. "If you would just listen..."

"I don't want to listen to you! You made it clear that you don't want to talk about it, even if it is about me!" He began to seethe, putting more pressure against the man's shoulders. "I don't see why you think you need to spare me with whatever details you deem unnecessary! What could be said that could possibly hurt _me_?"

"It's not that!"

"How could you bring me any lower?" He shouted as his fingers wove through the blond locks and brought their faces closer. He wanted to read every possible emotion there was to offer.

Naruto struggled to support himself on his elbows, refusing to shy away from the Uchiha's glare. "I don't know what you're talking about... I've been working so hard to try and make you better..."

"What?"

"Is... that what you think I'm doing? Am I really not helping you?" He asked, his face making the most miserable expression Sasuke had ever seen.

Even though he wanted to answer the question, to ask many more, he became too distracted to think clearly. In that moment, he actually wanted to bring the man closer, to comfort him even though it was his fault for making him so upset. This wasn't how this was supposed to go! "Shut up!" He slammed the blond's head back into the floor before running for the door. In the back of his mind he knew that he wasn't all that upset about the file or the secrecy. It was expected, especially when it came to their jobs as ninja.

So why did he feel so empty?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had already read through and edited this one too, so I thought I should just post it XD Have a good one~


	7. Chapter 7

He certainly did not want to be found, of that much he was sure. Heart nearly bursting from his chest, Naruto looked down at the vacant dock with dismay, his hope weakening drastically as his search for the Uchiha turned up empty. He was at a complete loss for what to do; his head was aching almost unbearably, his body shaking uncontrollably from all the adrenaline that coursed through his veins. There was a sickening feeling that, if he didn't catch Sasuke in time, he would lose him for good. How could he strike up that conversation so nonchalantly? How could he tell the boy that he was getting a new teacher, and they were going to be separated within a week?

_Would he care?_

He turned back toward the busy streets of the village with a somber frown. It ached his cheeks to frown, but nothing he thought of could deter him from the turmoil within his mind. Why wasn't it as easy as it should have been? This was supposed to be better for Sasuke and, by the looks of his reaction, Naruto wasn't what was best for him. They needed this, somehow. Sasuke would find a competent teacher in Shikamaru who probably had a lot more to offer than he did. He was a strong jounin that never left himself open like the raven pointed out in the blond. He adjusted his headband to cool his forehead, his body becoming overwhelmingly heated from the rush.

_Next time I see him... I'll tell him about it. It won't be that big of a deal. He'll understand. He'll probably be happy…_

"Naruto! Is that you?" A distant voice shouted to him from down the street, and Naruto perked his head up attentively, searching for the speaker.

"Iruka-sensei?" He called back to the tall gentlemen that beckoned him to the street corner. "What are you doing here?"

"I was away for a few days with Kakashi and some others on a small mission," he replied with a smile as he ruffled the blond's hair. "I never got to properly congratulate you on becoming a jounin. How about a late celebration? Ramen; my treat."

He could feel the grin widening on his face as he felt more refreshed after coming in contact with his old teacher. He was the only person who could set the troubled blond's mind at ease at this point. "YES!"

* * *

><p>Maybe he was being more of a child than he thought. When confronted with the voice of reason he quickly cast it aside in his rage. This wasn't what he wanted.<p>

He stood outside the jounin's door, debating on whether he should approach him or not. Would Naruto be angry with him? He shook his head with a sullen frown. If he was, it would simplify everything, but the fact that he only ever smiled at Sasuke made it that much harder to approach him... Especially when he made that face. It refused to leave his memory.

When he finally had a moment to himself he realized that he actually thought a lot clearer when the blond wasn't around. But distance could not calm what felt like a fire coursing through his body. The thought of him made the Uchiha dizzy and even more confused than he had been before. When he thought about him and what he wanted, everything became distorted to the point where he wasn't sure if revenge was his priority anymore.

His fists clenched once again before he could bring himself to knock on the door. The thought that someone, even for the slightest second, took precedence over his own ideals was absurd, but it didn't make it any less true and that pissed him off. What was this ninja doing to him anyway? This had to be some kind of trick.

He shook his head in defeat, knowing that the blond was too much of a simpleton to hide his true intentions from him. Perhaps he was merely confused at the thought that there was a single person in the entire village that he could believe to be genuine; he was unlike any person he had ever encountered in his life. His life had been torn away from him and shattered into countless unrecognizable fragments that he almost lost sight of what it was like to feel anything other than resentment. But, regrettably, his inexperience with the world and those around him left him feeling more confused than he should have been when it came to Naruto. Was there a name for this?

_This is ridiculous._ He rolled his eyes as he kicked himself mentally for being so weak-minded. It was dangerous to react this way for every indefinable emotion or situation he found himself in; this was no way to get the answers. Maybe Naruto wasn't being naive, but Sasuke was over thinking everything and things really were as legitimate as they appeared. There was no reason to feel this uncertainty when it was obvious that the blond jounin felt nothing more than an obligatory sense of determination to his student. Nothing more.

Why did it feel like it should have been more?

A few firm knocks against the door seemed to finalize his remaining thoughts as he held his breath for the reply. After a few moments of his own tense silence he realized that he detected no movement from within the house. _Did he leave, or just fall asleep again?_ The latter seemed very plausible. Sasuke allowed himself to breath for a short moment to regain composure before he slowly opened the door. "Anybody home?" No answer.

He took a few steps forward, his eyes scanning the empty room with a bit of curiosity. Where could he have gone in such a short time? Could he have been out looking for him? There was a dry chuckle that quickly died in the stillness as he shook the thought from his mind. Of course not, if anything, he was counting on the fact that he would return. While contemplating on what to do next his eyes roamed the space lazily before resting on the manila folder that sat unattended at the end of the coffee table. Such a small thing was able to cause such uproar and he was clueless as to what it could be about.

He was the subject of everybody's worries and doubts and the Hokage never had any reserve when it came to telling him that. To be deceitful, conniving, and dangerous was all that he was expected to be.

"_It's about being better than their expectations of me."_

How could he be?

"_I've been working so hard to try and make you better..." _

Was he really trying that hard? Wasn't that what was expected of him? He covered his ears, trying to silence the man's voice from his head. "This is stupid," he growled with contempt as he snatched the file off the table. "What do I have to be better than this time?"

**Termination of Guidance Rights**

**Student: Uchiha Sasuke**

What the hell was this?

**Student Transfer Registration**

**Teacher: Nara Shikamaru (Jounin)**

The papers fell to the ground in a scattered mess but he was too stunned to care. Naruto was giving him to another teacher?

Why?

* * *

><p>"You seem troubled," Iruka commented as he separated his chopsticks, seeming just as eager as the blond to devour the ramen bowl before him. "Is something on your mind?"<p>

Naruto took a moment to slurp up the steaming noodles, enjoying the warmth that crept through his body with satisfaction. When he paused to think about what had happened at his apartment, his brow began to furrow in deep thought as he tried to get a grip of the issue. Sasuke was being taken from him as a student, and all the progress he thought he made up to that point would be for naught, it seemed. But, at the same time, there was still so much more. Why did this bother him so much?

"Iruka-sensei," he began as he rested his chin against his palm. "What was it like to have me as a student?"

"You were a brat," the man answered instantly, earning a pout from the blond. "I'm serious. You fought with me all the time, no matter what I said. You constantly put yourself in danger and I had to watch you 24/7 just to make sure you were okay at the end of the day. It was a full time job with you."

Somehow, he remembered those days when he was younger, rebelling against everyone just to be noticed. It worked well to worsen the public perception of him, but Iruka was the man who stood by him throughout the years, even when he didn't think he could trust him. Maybe that's what it was like for Sasuke. He suffered a tragic betrayal that left him knowing nothing other than deceit and hatred; it must have been hard to confront someone who was being completely honest all the time.

His stomach became tense as he thought about all the trouble he must have caused his former teacher. The headaches, the arguments, the worry... All of these things have been revived in his student now, and he felt as if he could sympathize with any suffering he must have caused.

"And I wouldn't change it for anything."

"W-what?" He stumbled over his words as his eyes locked into the stern gaze of his teacher.

"You ended up teaching me more about what I wanted in life. You helped me grow up and take responsibility of something, even if it didn't want my help," he added with a wink. "I'm sure once you find out what your student has offered you, you'll be able to approach it with a clearer state of mind."

"Yeah... Wait. How did you know—"

"Just assume I know everything," He laughed as the blond's features shifted to bafflement.

The smile came naturally as he continued to stare at the man he once called his sensei. Even through all the chaos they were able to make such wonderful memories that fueled his hopes for Sasuke and their relationship.

But what was it that Sasuke offered him?

"Yo!" Another familiar voice greeted as Kakashi took a seat to Naruto's left.

"Kakashi-sensei?" He breathed with a raised brow. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through on my way home. I thought I might find you two here," he replied with a half-hearted thumbs up.

"So, you're on your way back from the hospital?" Iruka asked nonchalantly, making the blond become more attentive.

"Hospital? Were you hurt, Kakashi?" He asked in a brief moment of panic, though he noticed that the silver haired man seemed perfectly fine.

"It was for a visit, Naruto," he clarified before looking to Iruka. "It seems her condition has slightly improved."

"That's a relief," his teacher sighed with a small smile, though Naruto was still at a loss.

"Who got hurt?"

Kakashi remained silent as he looked down at the menu, though it was obvious that he wasn't searching for anything to eat. Naruto looked back to Iruka who seemed hesitant before he spoke. "It seems Haruno Sakura has been making a great recovery. It will come as a relief to all her friends and family... As well as her squad leader," he finished with an apprehensive glance to Kakashi.

One of his team members was injured? "I thought your team was out of commission. How could..."

"Naruto..." Iruka interjected quickly with a nervous tone. "Didn't you... read the last mission report for squad seven?"

"N-no..." He stammered, losing his appetite as his stomach sank to the floor. "I just assumed that some things went wrong and..."

"A lot went wrong," Kakashi stated as he set the menu down. "Sakura had been unconscious for three weeks before she was finally responding to her treatment. She was in critical condition for the first two."

Naruto put a hand to his mouth to try and contain the sudden wave of nausea. "This whole time she..."

What did Sasuke do?

He was unable to finish his train of thought before a hand took hold of the back of his shirt and threw him out of the tiny ramen shop. He slid across the ground before staggering back to his feet. "What the hell—" Before he could finish a fist made contact with his jaw as he tried to remain standing in one spot.

"If being with me was that awful you could have just told me so!" Sasuke shouted, his knuckles red from punching so recklessly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto snapped, feeling agitated at being assaulted so many times that day.

"You're transferring me after a month?" The raven questioned rhetorically as he spat at the jounin's feet. "I gave you a bit too much credit."

He saw the files? Did he really go back to the apartment?

"Sasuke, I don't have a—"

"You're giving up on me after all that bullshit you spewed about trying to make me better!" He shouted over his voice, causing nearby villagers to stop and stare at the spectacle.

"That's not true!" He pleaded, his heart began to race once more and the thoughts of losing Sasuke made him panic once again.

"I almost believed you!" The boy continued to rant, displaying an outburst that Naruto had never seen before.

"I almost believed _you_!" Naruto couldn't contain his own burst of rage as he grabbed the Uchiha by the collar. "I thought that you were trying to change to become better! It was supposed to be a conscious effort from both sides!"

"Who says I wasn't trying?" The raven snapped as he wretched free from the blond's grasp, turning to leave the scene behind.

"How many times have you visited her?"

He halted immediately, whirling around to face Naruto with an unreadable expression. "Who?"

"Sakura! Your teammate! Your _friend_!" He enunciated every word to instill his own vision of what it meant to have an ally. "She... She's been in the hospital all this time... Because of you... Hasn't she?"

"I thought you didn't care to know about this," he muttered as he turned to walk briskly down the street.

"I didn't! But when I find out by chance, I learn that this problem didn't just fade as a mistake from your past. It's happening right now!" He shouted, trying his best to keep up with the boy as he reached the outer dirt road that ran along the lake. It was quieter here, with fewer eyes, but it still did not ease his discomfort. "Isn't there something about that situation that seems _wrong_ to you?"

"What the hell do I care anymore?"

"No! No! NO!" he bellowed as he reached out to grab the raven's arm again. "This is not you Sasuke! This isn't what you want!"

"What do you know about what the hell I want?" Sasuke countered as he tried to pull away. "You know what I want, what I am willing to do to satisfy my ambitions."

"What did you do to her that justifies your ambition?" The question came out as a dry gasp, his chest constricting his lungs so tightly that he was starting to feel dizzy. This was needed, in a way. If there was one last thing he could do for him he could at least make him realize his own mistakes...

"It was an accident!" Sasuke screeched as he finally tore away from the jounin once again just to stumble to the ground. "I didn't think it would... hurt her so badly..."

Naruto stood stiffly, at a loss for anything more to say, paralyzed within the distressed gaze.

"We were ambushed. I had the target in my sights even though Kakashi told us to remain in our defensive formation around the man we were escorting... I didn't listen... I thought I could do it on my own so I broke the formation..."

"... And you left her without support."

"They got by me somehow! I didn't think they'd go straight for her!" He beseeched the blond as he buried his face in his hands. "No one expected me to care... So I didn't..."

Naruto sank to his knees, making no sudden move to run away or even speak anymore. Sasuke couldn't stand that look anymore! The feeling that he had disappointed him made his heart throb so painfully he was sure it was about to burst. He hadn't thought it all through; he didn't know that something like this would upset him, but he should have. Why wouldn't something like this push Naruto to become hysterical?

"Please... Don't look at me like that," he whispered as he covered his eyes once again. "It's... Irritating."

"You were supposed to change..." Naruto mumbled weakly, his shoulders slumping over as he leaned toward the ground.

_I tried... I'd do anything to get you to smile at me again... That's different to me. _The sad truth of the matter was that he _was_ changing in so many ways that he thought he was being stretched far beyond his emotional limits. Strange feelings burned from the inside and he didn't know how to deal with it when Naruto looked at him like he was some sort of monster.

"I think I did..." His answer came in a stuttered breath as he peered at the blond through his fingers. "I think I—"

"Don't." Naruto shook his head as he heaved himself to his feet. "I can't... I don't know what to do anymore..."

"You're giving up on me?" Sasuke asked, his stomach clenching at the thought.

"How could I?" Naruto answered as he began to back away. "I put everything on hold, and even so I still didn't want to let you go. But I had no choice. I wanted to do something for you that impacted you somehow, do something that could change you... But all you ever do is fight me and suspect me of lying to you... I think it's more than obvious that I can't do anything to help you."

_That's not true!_

"Naruto."

"You can relax for this week... Because now I have nothing left to surrender..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I was watching Scream 2 while I was editing this... I don't think I've ever laughed so hard while editing in my life XDDD

Ciao~


	8. Chapter 8

The sky was painted in deep shades of purple as the storm clouds rolled in from all sides and converged at the center of the village. The atmosphere soon became thick with the scent of rain, though signs of a downpour had yet to show. A warm breeze swept past him as he walked through the empty streets of his village, a dreary reminder of how alone he truly was.

That expression twisted in agony and despair were never things he thought he'd witness in his teacher. The man whose face remained so peaceful and oddly stoic for someone so cheerful was overtaken with so much grief, and he was to blame. Sasuke's eyes dropped down to his feet as he dragged them across the loose soil in apparent humiliation. More than anything he wanted to tell Naruto that his efforts hadn't gone to waste, that he was changing so much that he was starting to lose sight of what he truly wanted. What was it anyway?

Itachi's face appeared in his vision, the deadly sharingan piercing through his being and turning everything in his sight to red. His knuckles cracking was an ever slight sound against the silence and snapped him out of an impending livid frenzy. He wanted revenge, he wanted to kill Itachi, he wanted justice to be done for all the wrong done to him, and he wanted it with every fiber of his being. But while focusing on that strong desire to murder, the blank expression of his older brother began to fade and was overtaken by someone completely different, making Sasuke halt in mild surprise. He took another look around to see that he had managed to trek all the way across Konoha, stopping at the front entrance of the hospital. Sakura's face had appeared in his mind, and before he knew it his chest began to ache with a familiar pressure.

Naruto probably thought that he didn't care about what happened to the pink haired genin that he was supposed to regard as an ally. But that wasn't true... His goals, eventually, would lead to the death of a particular man, but that didn't mean that he wished harm onto others. Before he knew it, days had passed him by as he contemplated whether he should have visited or not, but he was too ashamed and filled with so much guilt that he became reluctant to acknowledge it at all. What was he supposed to say to her? What words could he possibly use to justify or express what it was he felt when he himself didn't know anymore? It was as if he had gone completely numb and had given up on the idea of living... Until the blond jounin appeared and made him feel as if he had been set ablaze.

He knew he was in too deep to deny the feelings toward his reluctant teacher any longer and as much as he wanted to track him down and apologize... He knew that wasn't what would make him feel any better. It was expected of him to blow it off as if it hadn't really meant anything to him... But he was better than that.

He blinked a few times down at the visitor's sign in sheet with his name scribbled quickly on the thin black line, the first one of the day. The nurse directed him down the hall that was still relatively empty since it was still the early morning. A familiar sterile scent burned his nostrils as he counted the room numbers, his heart beating faster as the numbers got closer. _This is it._ 143.

There was a faint repetitive beeping behind the door and he paused to take in another breath. He never acknowledged her before, and part of the reason was that he had no idea what to say to her. She was annoyingly energetic and clingy, but she never ran out of pointless stories to tell or things to say; now, he wished that he could recall those things she used to say to him, to remember what she deemed to be important or valued.

The door was unusually silent as he crept passed and enclosed himself in a room so pale it seemed to drain all the color from the air. This made her stand out more vividly. Her pink hair had been cut short, probably to make it easier for the nurses to handle. Her eyes of jade were open narrowly, gazing listlessly out the open window. A single case of wilting flowers sat at her bedside, but did very little to brighten the room with their fading colors.

"Sakura," he spoke hoarsely, surprised at the sound of his voice. He hadn't spoken since the night before.

She jumped slightly, her eyes wide with anticipation as she turned to look at the raven. "Sasuke... kun?" she breathed, her tone indecipherable. Her expression turned to a clear panic as she instinctively shrank back into the pillow behind her, shielding her face from him altogether.

He kept in a self defeating sigh before he could exhale. Somehow, he expected this kind of reaction, but it didn't make him feel any more confident when she did it. She wasn't to blame, though, and he knew it. He deserved that.

"How are you?" He managed to ask as he glanced at the pulsing images of her monitor.

"O-okay..." She mumbled meekly into her pillow as she peered over the edge to glimpse at him. "Why... why are you here?"

He deserved that too. It was more than obvious that it was entirely his fault, yet she expected so little from him that she wondered what business he could possibly have with her. "I..." he paused as he tried to think of the right words to say. Before he could continue the door clicked noisily behind him, the person making a much less stealthy entrance than he had just moments before.

"Who are you?" She asked, focusing on the person behind him with a tilt of her head. "Are you a doctor?"

Sasuke looked back, his eyes widening in disbelief as he gazed at the blond who had entered the room. "Naruto?"

He seemed bewildered, too much so to speak. He continued to stare at the raven as if he was trying to discern whether he was truly there or not. "Sasuke?"

"Who is he, Sasuke-kun?" She asked weakly, seeming wary of the tension that began to form.

"My apologies, Sakura-chan," Naruto chimed in, momentarily breaking their eye contact though he made no move to advance any further. "I'm Sasuke-kun's sensei for the time being. I just... wanted to make sure that he made it here okay. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Such a nosey teacher," she joked as she hugged her pillow to her with a slight wince of pain. "What was it you were going to say, Sasuke-kun?"

He turned his attention back to her, his heart beginning to beat rapidly as he tried to gather his thoughts. He knew what he wanted to say but in the presence of the other man it was difficult to decide on how to convey what he had been feeling. It was becoming more confusing as the moments past, and he took a few steps toward her to distance himself from the intruder. He caught a glimpse of the bandages wrapped around her hands, the IV taped to her arm and the various bruises that discolored her normally pale complexion.

In a moment, he was horrified. The damage was still so visible on her skin even after so much time had gone by. She must have gone through surgery and days of loneliness accompanied by such a painful recovery, a pain that he could still see in her eyes. He did this to her.

"I'm... so sorry..." he choked reluctantly as his eyes roamed her bandaged form.

"You're...?" She gasped slightly as she clutched onto the fabric of the pillow.

"I never meant for any of this to happen," he continued, knowing that she deserved more than a simple apology. "I wish... I could take it back, so you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Their eyes were on him as if to study his reaction to see if he was telling the truth. He looked up to meet her gaze, unable to read her expression before she burst out into a childish wail. Sasuke jumped back in alarm, wondering what he had done wrong while looking beside himself with confusion. "S-Sakura?"

"Baka!" She cried as she threw her pillow at him. Her tears streamed down her face as she buried her eyes in her fists. "All this time I would sit here, unable to move, just sitting in my own thoughts. I wondered what I did to upset you and if I deserved this because I had been careless. I thought that you didn't come to visit me because I had messed up so badly!"

"No, Sakura, that's not it at all!" He pleaded as he grabbed tissues from the side table to give to her. "I was the one who was careless. I let this happen... You didn't—"

"That's what it felt like!" She shouted as she snatched the tissues from his hand.

He felt uncomfortable; he had never spoken so many sentences to her in the entire time he had known her, and yet he was still searching for words to console her.

"And I sit here alone with nothing to occupy my time other than my thoughts of you... I never thought I'd see you again!" Without waiting to finish her remaining thoughts she threw her arms around the raven's neck, crying into his shoulder and all he could do was tense. His fingers gripped the small rails at the side of her bed as he stared straight ahead, unable to come up with a proper reaction for this girl. He stared at the fading flowers with a somber frown when he suddenly pulled away from her. "Sasuke-kun?"

"I'll be right back," he stated briefly before turning on his heels and running for the door, passing Naruto without a second glance.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of things he was expecting to see, but this wasn't one of them, not even in his wildest dreams. Sasuke had come here of his own accord before he did. He was expecting to make this visit and apologize to this girl for his student and that he had not done anything to encourage Sasuke to make the trip. <em>He really is full of surprises...<em>

The night before, he had been more vindictive and cold than he had ever been in his life. He openly gave up on Sasuke, even when the Uchiha made it visibly apparent that he didn't want that. The strain was coming down on him so forcefully that he was unable to focus on a single thing, and he began to act more impulsively than tactfully. More than anything, he wanted to take back his words, to keep working alongside this boy so that he could make further progress if possible. He forced a smile to keep himself from frowning as he shook his head. It was that kind of thinking that led to this disappointment in the first place.

But Sasuke spoke so truthfully... There was no possible way that he could have been lying. He never opened up to anybody, let alone his own teammates.

Naruto crossed his arms for comfort, feeling like his heart was beating so rapidly that he was becoming dizzy. Why was he acting this way?

"So, you're Sasuke-kun's teacher while I'm in recovery?" Sakura asked with curiosity evident in her eyes.

He smiled weakly with a nod as he walked closer to the bed. "That's right."

"I hope it hasn't been too hard," she mused aloud with a glance out of her window. "He gives everybody a hard time."

"Quite the opposite," he refuted with a shake of his head. "He is a breath of fresh air. I don't think I've ever met anyone like him before."

"Who could?" she asked jokingly with a sigh. "Under different circumstances I wish that Sasuke-kun would acknowledge me on his own..."

"Me too," he found himself saying before his mind could comprehend what it actually meant. "I mean—He seems so distracted all the time! But rest assured, he came here today of his own will!" He laughed nervously as he began to fidget with his fingers.

She smiled knowingly at the jounin. "It's hard not to be captivated by him, isn't it?"

"W-what?" He exclaimed, feeling his face begin to burn as a blush crept across his cheeks. "I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at, Sakura-chan."

She giggled playfully as she leaned back slowly onto the bed. "He's so beautiful. Even someone like you should have noticed." Her tone remained wistful as she stared up at the ceiling. Naruto felt a strange shiver run down his spine once again, and he chose to remain silent especially since he wasn't about to deny the fact. "I'm happy to even have a moment of his attention."

The entire time, Sasuke was completely focused on his words and, even when Naruto entered the room, didn't hold back anything. After all that he said about him not changing and assuming that he did not care... He was completely wrong about him. For even the tiniest of moments he saw Sasuke interact with someone other than him, but what was different was that there was a sense of kindness to his words, a genuine nature to his actions...The blond brought a hand up to rub his temple before the door swung open once more.

"Sasuke-kun! Where did you—Oh my god!"

Naruto looked up as the raven passed him, his arms around two large vases with a bright assortment of flowers.

"I figured this would bring more color into the room," he mumbled as he set them on the table, refusing to meet the girl's eyes. "Your other ones are dying..."

Her lip quivered as her eyes glazed with a shield of tears. She couldn't manage a proper response before two nurses walked through the door and put themselves between Sasuke and his teammate. "I'm sorry, but it's time for her scheduled treatment. Visiting time is over," one of them explained with a wry smile as she ushered them out the door and into the hallway.

"What lovely flowers, Sakura-chan!"

The door clicked closed, leaving the two ninja to stand awkwardly in silence. Naruto felt his chest become unbearably heavy as he tried to muster up the courage to say something. Should he thank him or stick to his initial motivation to keep the boy at a distance for the remainder of the week? Sasuke didn't seem to have anything to say to him either as he stood beside him stiffly while staring at the closed door.

"I'll excuse myself," he stated curtly as if to no one in particular and turned down the hallway.

"W-wait! Sasuke-kun!" Naruto called after him as he jogged to keep up with his long strides. "Just now... You..."

"If you have the time to make random visits to hospital patients you don't know, you have the time to be filling out all of that paperwork you left at home."

He flinched at the tone change, but remained by the boy's side. "I just wanted to make sure that..."

"Is there something you needed, Naruto?" He asked derisively with a sideways glare to the jounin. It was as if he had closed himself off to the idea of opening up to him again, but did that mean that he should have given up as well?

"Stop," Naruto demanded, both of them coming to a halt at the entrance gates of the hospital. He stared at the boy with his lips curving into a thin line when he recalled the pink-haired genin's words. Even when mild disdain was evident in his features the boy was still as striking as the first day he had seen him; in a way, he was captivating. Maybe that's why he never knew the right things to say to him. "Let's go back to my place," he suggested as he began to walk ahead. "It's still early. You must be hungry."

"I'd rather not."

"I wasn't asking," he commented as he glanced back at the raven with a playful smile. Sasuke hesitated at his words before he reluctantly began to follow behind the blond man. Even after they had blown up on each other the previous night, the Uchiha still retained a sense of order in obeying his commands in spite of that.

* * *

><p>"You... don't have anything other than ramen... do you?" Sasuke muttered with a distant stare down at the steaming bowl.<p>

Naruto managed to smack the raven upside the head with his chopsticks as he passed. "No complaints while you are a guest in another's home. It's rude."

"It's torture." Even though he retorted impersonally the way he always did, he still couldn't bring himself to feel comfortable in such a situation again. It felt as if his emotions had been intensified overnight, and he had no idea what to do.

"You'll eat it and like it," the blond stated as he sat at the other end of the table, looking over another packet of documents with a blank stare. What was this ninja thinking? What was his reason for bringing him here after making it perfectly clear that he was going to transfer him within a week? It wasn't helping the unsettling feeling that was twisting his stomach in so many knots that he had lost his appetite. "Is there something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh?" he croaked with a glance up at the blond who had shifted his attention to him.

"You seem rather off."

"Oh?" he replied sardonically with a roll of his eyes. Had this idiot really expected him to be the same after what had happened?

"Sorry..." Naruto mumbled with a shameful look to his ramen. "That was stupid to say..."

He hated the silence. Every time it came to this point there was a stillness that was so suffocating he wished that the blond would say anything to break it. It used to be soothing because it was what he was used to ; it reminded him of his own isolation, but ever since Naruto stepped into the picture he never had a moment of peace, and the silence became even more uninviting.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I do..." Naruto whispered almost inaudibly, his eyes remained glued to the documents on the table, though it was obvious that he wasn't reading them. "It made me so happy... to see you there today..."

"What it made you feel is irrelevant to me," he snapped.

"I know..." he sighed. "And there's still a matter of last night..."

"There's no issue. After this week I'm going to have a new teacher. End of discussion."

"No, not end of discussion," Naruto interrupted, his gaze shifting back up to meet the Uchiha's. "I was wrong to say such presumptuous things about you. I take it all back." This wasn't helping.

"Do what you want," he replied quietly, his eyes, inadvertently, glancing at the documents.

"Why are you always like this when I try to talk to you?" Naruto asked suddenly, leaning forward to focus all of his attention on the raven. "It's obvious that you've got something on your mind, but when I try to share with you it's like you refuse to engage."

"I opened up plenty last night."

"I'm begging you, Sasuke," the raven held his breath, unable to tear away from the earnest stare. "We don't have much time together... I don't want any more bad blood between us... I don't want to leave it like this."

Sasuke swallowed the aching knot in his throat as he slowly began to breathe through his nose. He was at too much of a loss to try and appear composed any longer. The words were so repressed that he was forced to bite his tongue to keep from babbling like an idiot. Earlier he had admitted it to himself in the comfort of his own solitude, but to confront the man in front of him and actually voice these things was a different matter entirely. There was no way to analyze the situation; the jounin was so disconnected with his emotions that it was impossible to tell what his reaction would be. There was only one week left, and it seemed that the blond would only remain persistent if he insisted on biting his tongue every time they conversed.

"I think..." He trailed off with a short intake of air. "I like you."

"And I've grown to like you too, Sasuke-kun," he answered almost immediately, throwing the young genin off of his troubled train of thought. _You what?_ Naruto offered a gentle smile as he leaned back to take in another bite of ramen. "After so much time together it is natural for us to warm up to one another, don't you think?"

_You're... You're kidding..._

His knuckles popped again at the pressure of his clenching fists. "Usuratonkachi!" Naruto jumped at the outburst, his eyes clearly stating that he had no idea what the Uchiha was talking about. "You tell me to open up but you're the one who doesn't completely understand!"

"Understand?" He stammered as the raven approached him with a livid glare. "I'm a bit confused..."

"Let me clarify for you!" He hissed as he grabbed the jounin's collar and pulled him closer, pressing his lips forcefully onto the blond's.

His initial reaction was to back away, but the Uchiha knew better than to give him the chance, and followed his movements until he was pressed against the chair. Sasuke caught the hands that pushed against him as he used the confusion to pry the blond's mouth open with his tongue, emphasizing the fact that his actions were _very_ deliberate. There was softness to the other man's lips that he did not expect but was not surprised about either. The taste of him was unlike anything he could have imagined as he let his tongue explore the crevices of the jounin's mouth.

"Mmnn!" Naruto gasped as he had finally moved to the point where he fell back in the chair, separating their bodies as he hit the hard wooden floor.

Sasuke stood above him, his dark eyes scowling at him with no intention to display his point any further. "I think I like you a lot more than you like me, dobe."

He didn't reply; he could only stare, dumbfounded, at his student's actions while a hand came up to cover his mouth with an astonished expression. To relieve the tension and the loud buzzing in his ears, the raven exited the apartment without another word.

If things weren't completely messed up before... They were fucked now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** I'm usually quicker at this updating thing XDD But school is a bit of a buzzkill for all writers, am I right? I shall remain vigilant! I will continue to work as hard as I can to get these out faster. :)

Thank you for your reviews! They make me so happy! I love you guys T_T Marry me? lol

Enough chit chat XD I'm tired.

Ciao~


	9. Chapter 9

"You're finalized paperwork is due in two days, Naruto," Tsunade stated as she skimmed through the stack he had already provided. He had almost made it to the doors before she caught him with that comment.

"Is it?" He asked while keeping his eyes on the doors. "I had almost forgotten."

"Don't screw around!" she ordered with a stern glare as she tossed the papers into a neat stack. "I will not tolerate your laziness this time."

His heart had been pounding rapidly nonstop for the past few days, and he had grown accustomed to the silence of his home. Hearing her voice was like being thrown back into a harsh reality, reminding him that there was a world that existed outside of his own distraught mind. Was the week almost over? He wasn't sure. Time had moved agonizingly slow leaving him to ponder restlessly throughout the days.

"Think of it this way," she added, "the sooner you wrap this up, the sooner you get your new mission. It is incredibly important and I want you to be a part of the team. The second I get those papers you will have a new assignment on your hands."

Something in the back of his mind told him that he should have been happier about hearing that, but he couldn't even force himself to smile. He nodded stiffly as he opened the doors. "I'll keep that in mind." As soon as he signed Sasuke away to Shikamaru he would be put back into the lifestyle he had been expecting from the moment he became a jounin. He shuddered.

He had not been able to think about anything other than the Uchiha for the past few days. He made no attempt to look for the raven, and in return he had not gone out of his way to approach Naruto either. The days were spent in a solemn daze as the same scene replayed itself in his mind, making his face flush every time.

"_I think I like you a lot more than you like me, dobe."_

When he first confessed those feelings, he interpreted it to mean something more cordial; how could he have known that Sasuke, of all people, was revealing something deeply intimate? It was so unlike him. His initial reaction didn't sit well with the Uchiha and... His thoughts wandered off as he pressed two fingers to his lips. They still burned from the touch of the other boy and had yet to let him forget . It was the first time he had ever done such a thing with anyone, and this was not the way he had expected it to go, much less with another male.

What _did_ he feel for Sasuke?

So many thoughts began to swarm in his head that he was becoming more confused the harder he tried to think about it. He had been completely overtaken by him when he always believed himself to be in control... Oh how wrong he was... He became so flustered that he was unable to do anything to stop the advance. To some degree, after his instincts were thwarted by the skilled genin, he enjoyed it...

_Oh god! I'm a creeper aren't I?_ His fists repeatedly pounded against his head as he tried to shake the uncomfortable strain in his chest. _What am I supposed to do? I can't leave it like this!_

He refused to let this be the end. The Uchiha had done what was asked and opened up to Naruto, even if it was something completely unexpected. But he couldn't move on if the tension remained even after the Uchiha was long gone. He owed it to Sasuke to be honest with him; he had to respond to these feelings somehow.

"_I think... I like you."_

Even when he thought over it he instinctively wanted to form that bond a teacher would normally have with a student. Why did it have to be so difficult? Why did it have to be Sasuke? He had to talk to him. It was the only way he'd ever feel enough pressure to put his thoughts into words.

"Naruuuuto!"

His mind was brought back down to reality, breaking his concentration as he turned to look at the speaker. "Yes, Ino-chan?"

"Where have you been these past few days?"

"Home..."

"Where else? Whenever I knocked you never answered."

"I'm sorry... I must have been asleep," he lied weakly as he tried to maintain a steady pace. Maybe if he kept walking he would seem busy and she would be discouraged from asking him any favors.

"Well, hold on just a second," she panted as she caught onto his sleeve. "What's your hurry?"

He came to a sudden stop, studying the concern in her pale eyes. What was he doing? If anything, he was too troubled and confused that there was no way he could approach Sasuke in such a state. Taking in a deep breath he momentarily calmed his heartbeat. "There's no hurry. Why?" He knew the question was inviting her in to drag him in any which way she pleased, but he didn't mind anymore; he was willing to endure anything for a distraction.

Her face seemed to light up before she wrapped her arm completely around his. "Let's go to a late lunch?"

"Wouldn't that be considered dinner by everyone else's standards?" He questioned with a wry smile as he let her lead him toward the center of the village where all the restaurants were.

"If you want to get technical, but I'm not that hungry. Maybe a drink?" she giggled in an expectedly girlish way. Her hips swayed gracefully from side to side, brushing into him with every other stride; the scent she gave off was musk, and faintly sweet, attracting a few of his senses. He stared down at her as she continued to lead the way through the various side streets, her voice was echoing in his ear softly, and not too invasively, but he could not grasp what she was saying. For some reason, he remained intently focused on her physical appeal, feeling that he should have been enjoying himself a bit more while being in the company of a beautiful woman.

Her eyes met his for a brief moment as she flashed him a suggestive grin before sticking her tongue out playfully. "You're awfully quiet. Usually I can't get you and Shikamaru to shut up!"

"Oh?" He spoke out of instinct as his mind reengaged itself. "It's been a long day," he muttered before adding with a genuine smile, "I guess it could be that you're very lovely today. It's a bit distracting."

A noticeable tinge of red crept across her cheeks as she averted her eyes. "T-thank you."

"Where is Shikamaru?" he asked almost warily as they entered a tall dimly lit restaurant.

"I couldn't find him either," she sighed as she sat them in a booth. "He might be on a mission. He told me he's been preparing for one, so that's the likely answer."

He exhaled deeply through his nose to keep her from noticing his discontentment. The next assignment he would be receiving was taking charge of Sasuke. Since their argument, Shikamaru hadn't been by to see him, which forced Naruto to deliver his own papers and deal with Tsunade obaachan's constant nagging. Maybe that was the point.

Ino leaned into the table with a grin, letting her blonde hair spill over her shoulders. "I hear you've been on a teaching assignment for a while. Is that why Uchiha Sasuke was at your apartment the other day?"

His hands clasped tightly into one another as his muscles tensed. Hearing the name spoken aloud after so many days was almost too unreal to believe. It had almost become a forbidden word that brought about too many confusing questions that he hadn't the patience to answer. It was alarming enough that whenever he imagined the boy's face, the feeling of his lips pressed against him became the only thing he was aware of. He was slowly losing himself to this boy...

"It was only temporary," he replied almost curtly, but she didn't seem to notice his sudden hostility. There was nothing he would have loved more than a subject change.

"Even so," she began, diminishing his hopes of a different topic, "It must have been a nightmare to deal with someone so... _damaged_."

A sudden surge of repressed rage began to creep throughout his body, clenching his muscles even tighter as a waiter came by and placed a bottle with two small cups at the center of the table. _Damaged?_ Sasuke wasn't broken, and he wasn't something that needed fixing. He glanced down at his cup as Ino poured the sake. _Everyone, even I, treated him like he needed to be repaired and made different... But I don't want Sasuke to change._

Without thinking about it, he tilted the small cup to his lips and let the bittersweet alcohol wash through his mouth, burning his esophagus lightly as he swallowed. _He's not damaged..._ Ino giggled at something she was saying as she began to pour the drinks again. With little thought on the consequences he continued to drink whatever she offered, letting his vision become a haze and her voice was a single sound in the background.

_I like him just the way he is..._

"Brother… his parents..." She was still talking?

His brother killed his parents, right? He had no one and was betrayed by the only person he trusted. _It made him hard to deal with… But..._ The warmth was tickling his senses and burning hot from the pit of his stomach as he began to hiccup.

"You look like you're having fun," another giggle momentarily brought his attention back. He glanced toward the entrance, noticing that the sun had already set; how long had they been in there? Was time so easily lost while thinking about him?

"I'm not sure of what to do next..." he blurted out slowly, his mouth feeling hot with the slight burn of alcohol. "I..." _like him the way he is..._

"You?" She questioned with a raised brow, her stare was slightly disoriented.

"I..." _like... him...?_

"I think you need to relax," her slurred words kept him focused on the situation a little longer before his thoughts drifted to images of the young Uchiha. She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the booth, making his world shift slightly as he stood on his own two feet. Even if the feeling was somewhat pleasant, he couldn't keep the frown from his face when the image of Sasuke refused to leave his mind. _I like him?_

He shook his head to keep the words from repeating themselves, but it only served to make him feel much dizzier. "Relax..."

"That's right," she chuckled with a playful smirk as she continued to lead him away from the busy streets of the village and towards the grassy bay of the lake.

The water gave off a fresh scent that gave him temporary peace of mind, pressing a cool air against his burning skin before he was pushed to the ground. He coughed in surprise, but before he could recover, Ino straddled his waist, her smile turning into a seductive smirk. "I-Ino-chan?" He gasped as he tried to back away from her advance. "I don't think—"

"That's good," she cooed into his ear, making him shiver as her voice vibrated within his head. "Don't think. Just feel."

What did he feel? Her breath was sweet with a lingering scent of alcohol that made her natural smell seem a bit more faded. He tried to focus on her eyes to discern what she was planning to do, but everything in his panic was becoming a single blur. His elbows gave out as he fell onto his back with a gentle push from the blonde woman. The sky was clear... The clouds had dissipated and left him with a breathtaking view of the countless stars that decorated the once dreary atmosphere.

But he couldn't focus on it for long... Ino's face came into full view, her hair falling over her shoulders once again and brushing lightly against his cheek.

"I don't... understand..." he whispered weakly, too dazed to try and refuse.

"You don't have to," she answered, "if this is what will get your attention..."

Get his attention? Had he really become so distant? He looked up at her, more forlorn than he was unreceptive as she leaned down to press her lips against his. Somehow, he was entirely aware of the situation as her tongue slipped into his mouth, letting the familiar taste overtake him as his eyes drifted to a close. He was kissing a beautiful woman, a strong female ninja who was also the most popular girl in the academy while they were growing up. He couldn't get this girl to even look at him back then, yet how did it come to this?

He tried to focus on the kiss, to recapture the familiar sensation that he had felt days before, but found that it was much too meaningless for him to respond properly. When Sasuke had kissed him his heart hammered in his chest so hard that he thought the pressure would snap him in half; he had no control of his reactions as they were mingled in astonishment and slight pleasure.

He... He liked Sasuke... Perhaps more than he should have... There was a part of him that yearned for more of the Uchiha, but with Ino he was just counting down the seconds until she would finally stop.

And suddenly, as if an answer to his prayer her pressure disappeared... but far too fast. His eyes shot open as Ino hit the ground five feet away with an agonized scream, her head coming in hard contact with the ground before her body went completely limp.

He sat up with a gasp, but before he could call out to the one who threw her he was pinned back down, finding himself paralyzed under the steel gaze of the sharingan.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what he was doing anymore. After his visit with Sakura, and seeing that she was doing much better, he had left the hospital with a slightly more passive state of mind. It was as if he was seeing the world for what it was for the first time since he was a small child... The days were usually spent in silent resentment of everything before Naruto came along.<p>

He put everything he had on the line. What little pride and humility he had left was put into telling his teacher how he really felt about him... And this is what he found?

Even with the sharp stare of the sharingan, the blond's face was hard to read, the smell of alcohol stinging his nostrils. "Are you drunk?"

"S-Sasuke? What have you done?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question!" He seethed as he slammed the jounin into the ground with so much force he became too winded to reply. "Do you have _any_ idea what's been on my mind these past few days?" _I've been tossing and turning, wondering if what I did was a mistake!_

"I-it's not what you—"

"Bullshit!" He snapped lividly, his fingers curling into the golden locks as he forced Naruto to look him in the eyes. "You have no idea do you? Do I really come off as such a child that you can't even take me seriously?" _Kill him! Put yourself out of this godforsaken misery and kill him!_

This rage hadn't been incited in him in years. He was panting heavily in attempt to gain some form of control, but the urge to cause the blond harm was becoming the only motive he was capable of obliging. He liked Naruto, so much that it was the only feeling that was ever on his mind; it controlled so many parts of him that it was almost frightening...

"Sasuke please!" Naruto pleaded, his hands grasping the raven's face. "D-don't be mad at me... p-please..." His words were slurred and his face red from his drunken stupor, but there was still something genuine reflected in those deep shades of blue.

The Uchiha hesitated; his rage temporarily subsided while his skin began to feel hot at the blond's feathery touches. He bit into his lip fiercely as the blond's left hand trailed down his neck, sliding down his arm until he grasped onto the raven's hand. Sasuke's grip softened, letting the jounin guide his hand until it was gently cupping the man's face.

"What..."

"Sasuke... I..." He hiccupped clumsily as he pulled the raven down until his lips were hovering just inches above him. "I need to tell you..."

His breath hitched in his confusion. There was still so much desire that he wanted to express, so much he wanted to know. But not like this... Naruto was being so... unlike himself, and maybe that's why he was reacting so strangely. He was drunk; there was no way the jounin would do this when just a few days ago he fought against this closeness. The blond was still not at his level, even when his drunken state made him seem so.

"Let go of me," he spat as he wretched his hand away with unnecessary aggression to free himself from the blond's gentle grip.

"No," he murmured lazily before pulling Sasuke down completely, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Sasuke's stomach went tight with an unknown pressure as the taste of alcohol invaded his mouth before his tongue began to fight back. Wandering hands began to tug at his shirt before trailing up his stomach.

"Mmf!" Sasuke gasped in shock, trying to grab both hands without losing his balance. In his moment of confusion, the kiss broke, letting the two gasp for air before Sasuke sought out Naruto's exposed neck, nibbling at the flesh and occasionally sucking to draw a shuddering breath from the blond.

"Ahnn," Naruto sighed as he turned his head to invite the Uchiha to continue his ministrations.

He wanted this to go on… Oh how he wanted it! His teeth sank into the sensitive skin, earning a cry mingled with a slight moan from the man beneath him. But this couldn't be what Naruto wanted... He fought against him and hadn't even bothered to seek him out for the past few days. There was no chance he had a change of heart this drastic so soon. It had to be the alcohol.

Finally, he was able to pry himself from the bruised flesh of the jounin's neck, sitting up in order to take in a fresh breath of air that did not have his intoxicating scent.

Naruto panted heavily, his eyes staring toward the lake with no recognizable sign that he was even conscious of what he was doing. Had Sasuke really just taken advantage of his teacher?

"I have... to tell you..." Naruto stammered into the stillness as Sasuke staggered to his feet.

"Save it!" He seethed, more aggravated at his lack of self control. "Whatever you say in such a state is meaningless... Just like this is." His voice trailed off as he felt his lips tug into a noticeable frown.

He wasn't helping the situation by being so careless and getting carried away. If there was anyone he wanted to blame, it was Naruto. If it hadn't been for him then he wouldn't have know what it was like to care so openly for someone else.

He wouldn't have known what it was to love someone...

_Wait..._ The word sprang into his mind without clear cause, but somehow, it seemed more fitting than not.

"God damnit!" He shouted into the emptiness, making the blond flinch. "Damn it all!" He continued as he fell to his knees, pounding his fists into the ground.

"Sasuke-kun! Please stop that!"

Even when he was not in his right mind, Naruto found a way to sound as if he knew what he was talking about. It wasn't fair. Why did it have to be him, a guy, of all people? Why did it have to be the one person who didn't seem to feel anything other than an obligatory sense of mild happiness? Naruto would never be able to see him as anything more. These feelings were too one-sided to matter, and the thought of that made it feel as if his stomach had dropped to the ground.

"Shut up..." He growled, pushing away from the jounin before he had a chance to touch him again. "I can't... deal with this. I need out!" His shout echoed into the night air as he sprinted back up the hill. He didn't need gratification because he knew he would never have it. He needed escape, anything to take him far away from this feeling so he could have his own ideals back.

His mind was infected...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The end is nigh XDD


	10. Chapter 10

She was a lot heavier than she looked, but after what seemed like hours of dizzy laboring he finally managed to lay the blonde woman safely in her own bed without stumbling and hurting them both... _more_. Naruto panted as he shut the door behind him, feeling his arms burn from having to cling to Ino so tightly since his mind was still unsure of how well he could maneuver while feeling slightly lightheaded. Leave it to Sasuke to scare some sober into him, but because he was still teetering on the border of intoxication his mind repeated his words like a mantra.

_"Do you have __any __idea what's been on my mind these past few days?"_

No. He didn't, but he wished he did.

"_Whatever you have to say in such a state is meaningless…"_

Was it really? Naruto's hand clasped over his mouth as he remembered how incredibly bold he was being by trying to seduce the younger boy. When the haziness had disappeared from his vision he found that he had not been drunk enough to forget what had been said and done between the two of them. How was he supposed to face him after that? What was really going on through his student's mind?

"You look like you're about to puke."

The voice cut into the quietness, making the jounin jump with a startled, "Huh?"

Shikamaru stood at the other end of the empty street, seeming to have stopped on his way home before spotting his friend. Naruto stood in an awkward silence, not knowing what he should say after everything that had just happened. His hand dropped to his side as he continued to stare that the brunette with a listless gaze. He wanted to seek some sort of comfort from his friend, and he could not even find the resentment he had felt so connected to just days before. Naruto didn't want to fight him anymore; he just needed his friend to be there to point him in the right direction.

"Are you drunk?"

"I wish..." he answered hoarsely as he averted his gaze to stare at the ground, feeling a strange ache as he tilted his head.

"What the hell is that?"

"What?" he questioned, startled at the firmer tone Shikamaru had taken on as he walked briskly to meet him. He lifted two fingers, pressing roughly against a spot on Naruto's neck that made him cringe as the aching pulsated even more noticeably. "OW!"

"That's one hell of a battle scar," Shikamaru mused aloud with a raise of his brow. "Did Ino do this?"

Of course he would assume that. He had to suspect her since Naruto was walking to his house down an unusual path that was suspiciously close to her home. "N-no!" He gasped at the suggestion, his hand coming down over his neck to hide the bruise that Sasuke had left behind.

"Who was with you then?" Shikamaru continued though sounding everything but interested. If he were completely in his right mind, the younger jounin would have called his friend out on already knowing the answer to the question, but he was too upset and disoriented to focus on that fact.

"He wasn't _with_ us," he mumbled as he continued to stare at the ground. "I didn't know what to do when she..." Even when he tried his best to focus on the events that actually bothered him, his words seemed to spill out faster than his mind could comprehend, and he ended up with meaningless gibberish.

"When she what?"

"I need to find Sasuke," Naruto demanded with a vigorous shake of his head. He wasn't worried about Ino anymore. The Uchiha had run off before he had the chance to even confess his own feelings... His own doubts... _Maybe that's not the best idea..._

"No, you don't," Shikamaru sighed while taking firm hold of the blond's right arm. "You need to go home and get some rest. You won't do any good for anyone if you keep walking around like this."

He tried to shake himself away from the brunette but found that his body was naturally gravitating toward his support. "No, you don't understand..."

"Maybe I do, and that's what worries me," Shikamaru sighed with a grim shake of his head. Naruto pursed his lips together, letting a still silence befall them as he let his friend lead him back to his apartment. Did he really know what the new teacher had been going through? How could he possibly comprehend what was troubling him all this time?

The key turned with a loud click before the door swung open with a dull creak. As he fell back onto the couch he looked up at Shikamaru with still noticeable signs of a frown. "Do you really want to take him from me?"

"That's the intention," his friend sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "You don't have much time left before those papers are due."

"What do you think you'll do better? Why can't you just tell me instead of making him your student?"

"It's not about being better."

"Yes it is!" His sudden shout even startled him as he felt his hands clench into fists once more. He didn't want to hold onto this bitterness, but the thought of losing Sasuke incited such strange emotions that he didn't know how to communicate them well. "The whole mission was to make him better! I can see the difference in him! Why can't any of you?"

"It's not about him either."

"Then what is it about?"

"The kid isn't good for you!" Shikamaru's voice rose sharply, though keeping a strange complacency that only worked to startle the blond even more. All Naruto could do was stare at his friend as all words he had planned to say suddenly faded from his mind altogether. "He used to be a typical brat but somehow you've let it escalate to something much more... Something that you desperately want to keep, and that's not good for either of you. He's changed you so much, and everyone but _you_ can see it."

The door slammed, ringing in Naruto's ears along with his words as he was left to the emptiness of his home. _He_ was the one who had changed? That didn't make any sense. The only goal was to help Sasuke become a better teammate, to help him face his own demons. How had something so simple become entirely convoluted?

_When he kissed me... And then I kissed him back..._

Such minor details seemed to throw out his good intentions and gave him something like an ulterior motive, anything to bring himself closer to Sasuke. This wasn't what it was supposed to be about. He wasn't supposed to react to these childish whims and his own emotional needs; he was supposed to be a teacher, and he hadn't been doing his job.

But he still wanted to talk to the Uchiha. There was still so much that he had not been able to express and it was starting to cloud his thoughts and sense of judgment. Maybe Shikamaru was right. He had to rest; only then could he sort out his own thoughts and come up with a proper answer. But there was an unsettling feeling that would not let him accept that decision. A strange shudder ran down his spine as he was suddenly overtaken with a pitifully lonesome feeling, something he hadn't felt since he was a child.

His body moved on its own as he hoisted himself from his couch and made his way to the front door. The feeling of becoming even farther away from Sasuke was starting to make him feel paranoid, and he couldn't rest easy until everything had been settled.

* * *

><p>His fist pounded into the hardwood floor with an enraged shout. Everything in his vision suddenly turned to a deadly crimson as he stared at the ground, panting slightly from the adrenaline of his rage. This was the room where his life had ended. It was on this floor that he had walked in to see his parents slaughtered and the man he had adored and loved standing over their corpses. It was this room.<p>

There was a sickening crack as his fist came in contact with the ground once more, but his arm no longer burned with the rage he was finally able to conjure. _No! No! NO!_

The red began to fade from his vision as the pale silver of the moon began to turn his world into a soft blue glow.

"_Sasuke-kun! Don't do such reckless things!"_

"Get out of my head!" He shouted as he clutched onto his head, shaking violently to rid himself of the familiar voice. Itachi's face had somehow disappeared from his memory. He couldn't find that murderous intent that he had carried with him for so long. Where had it gone?

Naruto's image had been engraved into his mind, taking place of his older brother and becoming the only thing he was able to think about. Why did it have to be him?

"What did you do to me?" His plea echoed off the empty walls to serve as his only answer before a dreadful silence enveloped him.

Somehow, along the way he started to lose sight of what he truly wanted. After Naruto had made such bold attempts to be close to him it was hard to not acknowledge him, but when had it gone too far? When did the coldhearted Uchiha survivor become enamored with another man? There was a painful knot in his stomach as he thought about the aggrieved expressions he had caused his teacher to make. It twisted even tighter when he thought about how Naruto had yet to appropriately respond to how he felt. Was Sasuke really just acting like a love struck child? Of course someone of even Naruto's stature wouldn't take someone like him seriously.

He glanced down at his hands that were shaking despite the numbness that began to work its way up his arms. _What am I doing?_ His fingers curled slowly into fists before he closed his eyes, seeing the blond's image once again instead of the comfortable darkness that he had surrounded himself in.

_I have to get away..._ He couldn't stand not knowing who he was anymore, and the fact that such a change was brought on by a single person only sickened him. He even managed to come in contact with an emotion such as love, however brief and one-sided it was. If he was ever going to grasp onto that hatred he was told to bear, then he had to put as much distance between him and Naruto as he could. _It's the only way..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Umm... My bad XD That was a really long wait wasn't it? And yes, I know this chapter is really short. But the next one is longer :) I'm almost done with this semester, so the next update shouldn't be THAT long of a wait XD haha. But rest assured, I intend to finish the story.

Ciao~


	11. Chapter 11

The village sat in a tense stillness that was too peaceful for its own good. His footsteps didn't make a single sound to echo into the silence as he made his way through the shadows of every building, taking every precaution to keep himself from being seen by anyone. Although the streets were as desolate and lifeless as the ones he had grown accustomed to, he learned to never trust the emptiness. Sasuke ducked behind another tree with his eyes shut tightly; even when he had come to this solution his heart was still pounding heedlessly, making his hands shake as he became more paranoid of his surroundings. _Stop being ridiculous!_ His mind argued with his body as his eyes opened to reveal his sharingan. _This is the only way out._

His eyes panned over the area restlessly, detecting no sign of life that would try and stop him from approaching the gate. He swallowed a deep gulp of air to keep the feeling of nausea down before he began to sprint across the dimly lit street. His footsteps began to echo slightly off the concrete as he increased his speed, eager to make a swift exit before anyone would be able to notice; if anyone cared enough to notice.

"SASUKE!"

A gasp caught in his throat as he reached the other side of the gates, feeling two arms wrap around his waist as the two bodies came crashing down into the hard earth. His eyes closed instinctively, unable to look up at the man he knew came to pursue him. Why did he have to keep doing such things that made him even more confused than before?

"Get off me, usuratonkachi!" He growled as he managed to elbow the man in the ribs, making him cough as he fell. Sasuke looked back at him with a deadly glare as he braced himself to make a full on sprint into the forest. He was positive that he could lose Naruto if he was still as disoriented as before.

"W-why the hell are you out here, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto shouted as he sat up on his knees, their eyes meeting for the first time without that strange haze that clouded the blond's eyes before. Could he have remembered everything? "It's dangerous! Get back inside!"

Sasuke's jaw clenched as every muscle in his body went tense with anger. Like this man had the right to spout orders to him anymore! "Who do you think you're fooling by pretending to care?" He questioned through gritted teeth, his glare never relenting. "You've got some nerve."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto shot back, managing to glare back at the younger boy. "What made you think that I ever stopped caring about you?"

"When did you _start_?" He spat as he jumped to his feet, the blond in close pursuit. "I don't have time to listen to someone who has been ordered to look after me! Consider yourself relieved of your duty!" His chest was burning with every word he managed to hiss with an uncontrollable resentment. When had he developed this kind of malice? He wasn't sure if he should have been more comforted, or worried.

"Stop assuming things on your own, baka!" Naruto shouted as he threw three kunai that landed directly in Sasuke's path, making him skid to a halt as he felt the invisible strings wrap around his body, bringing him to his knees.. "I've been trying to talk to you all this time but you are just too hasty!"

"You're going to regret getting in my way!"

"What is this about, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice rose higher, his expression became more furrowed and troubled than the Uchiha had ever seen him.

"I can't wait around forever for this village to deem me worthy of becoming stronger! If I am going to achieve my own goals then I need to do it my own way _without_ Konoha!"

"Where will you go?" the jounin argued as he pulled the strings even tighter. "You are so close to having your probation lifted, and once that happens you will move up in the ranks so fast that even I am anticipating it! Why would you ruin that when you are so close?"

"It's not good enough!" he shouted while writhing furiously.

"You _are_ good enough!"

"I can't be here anymore!"

"Why not?"

"I HATE YOU!" He hollered so viciously that the sound made them both shiver with displeasure. He never brought himself to become so enraged, which further proved that as long as Naruto was around, he would never be able to move forward with his own ideals. "Everything is so confusing when you're around! I can't stand you anymore! Just get away from me!"

"You..." Naruto stammered hesitantly with wide eyes. How could he say this after what had happened between them? He thought that, for once, they were on the same level. "You can't mean that!"

"More than you know," he breathed with a scowl as he managed to move his hands into the proper signs. "Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu!"

The blond quickly cut the strings as a large stream of fire ran quickly up the lines, taking him even more by surprise. He never knew that Sasuke had so much chakra in him, yet how did he still believe that he was not progressing fast enough? Why did he still want to? The flames smoldered quickly though distracted the jounin long enough to let the Uchiha escape once more. _Damnit!_

He followed the sound of creaking branches as the boy became too hasty to make a swift retreat. Sasuke was being careless, but it was his rash sense of judgment that was working in Naruto's favor. Where had all this aggression come from? Had he really been so clueless about what the Uchiha was feeling to notice that he would be pushed to this?

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!" He shouted into the darkness, knowing that his voice could reach the boy. "Let me try to understand!"

He blinked a few times to try and adjust to the darkness before receiving a swift kick to the chest, knocking him off the tree branches and down onto the ground. Naruto wheezed while propping himself up on his elbows, trying his best to focus on Sasuke as he landed just a few feet in front of him.

"_Understand_?" His voice became a low and threatening growl that was all the more menacing when the sharingan glared at him so hatefully. "I gave you everything I had in order to make you understand, and you still remain a hopeless moron, don't you?"

"Y-you can't expect me to comprehend things when you..." Naruto paused for a sharp intake of breath, remembering how he himself had been brought to seduce the boy earlier. "... I'm so confused!"

"Allow me to remove the source of all your troubles then!" Sasuke hissed as he quickly kneeled on top of the blond before grabbing his throat. His grip was unlike anything Naruto believed to be within the capabilities of a child... But Sasuke wasn't a child. He was a fool to ever believe so. He was thrust into a cold and lonely world that outgrew and shattered whatever childlike essence he had left in him.

"Sasu... ke!" He coughed weakly as his vision began to blur. "Pl...ease... I lo—"

For a split second his eyes flashed even darker than they already were, but in that moment there was no anger, but a brief second of uncertainty that flickered across the young boy's features. Naruto's words caught in his throat as the world around them faded into darkness. His body tensed up so tightly that he was unable to move, even when Sasuke's grip on his neck let up. It must have been another jutsu being used through the sharingan, but he couldn't bring himself fight against it. He had the ability to apprehend Sasuke, but with the Uchiha's skill level he would have to hurt him in order to accomplish anything. That wasn't what he wanted.

A shallow breath made its way passed his lips before Sasuke's enveloped his, the younger boy's tongue feeling the crevices of the jounin's mouth that he had become well acquainted with in such a short amount of time.

Naruto's eyes shut tightly as he fought the strange groan that pulled at his throat as his body was washed over with a pleasant numbness. Why had it come to this once again? Perhaps it was the only way that Sasuke could convey what he was feeling. His confusion had somehow tricked his mind into believing that he had to escape what he was feeling. But if this was what he dared to show, then he couldn't deny it any longer.

He had to tell Sasuke too.

Naruto felt some control return to his muscles as a sharp gasp for air reanimated his body as Sasuke parted from him. He stared down at the older ninja catatonically while Naruto tried to take in enough air to form a sentence.

"Stop wasting my time, dobe," he growled, turning his back to the jounin and readying himself to take off once more.

"For the love of God! WAIT!" The plea was more desperate and agonizing than any sound Sasuke had ever heard. It made him halt momentarily allowing Naruto to tackle him to the ground while twisting his arm behind his back; a familiar scene. "Stop thinking that you're alone in this confusion! I'm just as lost and scared as you are! It's not just you!"

"SHUT UP!" He screeched, feeling his nails claw into the ground as he struggled beneath his former teacher futilely. "You've made everything worse for me! You changed everything and just as quickly cast it aside!"

With a threatening snarl, Naruto's other hand weaved through the boy's charcoal locks, forcing his face even further into the ground and earning a strangled cry. "Stop assuming idiotic things! You're supposed to be a genius, so act like one!" He shouted, hearing his voice echo through the trees, fading into the stillness that surrounded them. "_I _changed everything? It's _you_ who makes decisions for yourself, not me! You decided to start listening to me! You decided to visit Sakura on your own! You..." He swallowed the tight knot in his throat. "kissed me and then ran off before I had the chance to gather my own reaction! YOU!"

Sasuke went still, remaining silent though his fists had yet to relent from clenching.

"I love you, Sasuke!" He declared before the Uchiha had another chance to try and interject with his own insecurities. "So stop trying to make it seem like it's all one-sided!"

He body beneath him went limp, his strength dissipated with a defeated sigh that seemed to relieve some of the tension, though his eyes remained fixated on the darkness ahead of them. "I... don't believe you."

The blond ninja's frown deepened, making him grab the boy's arms and flip him onto his back so they would be forced to stare at each other. "You better start."

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, but was cut short as Naruto's tongue plunged into his mouth, making him attempt to shout in surprise. He could feel the kiss slowly breaking down the Uchiha's barriers as it deepened to an avid fight for dominance. It was understandable, now, why Sasuke would always catch him off guard; it was because it put him in control, and now Naruto had the upper hand.

His hands worked their way up Sasuke's shirt, earning a startled gasp that only excited him more. In a way, he felt strange for doing such things with another guy. Earlier he had Ino, a beautiful ninja who could have anyone she wanted, on top of him and willing to please him, yet he was more moved when he was near his student. Maybe he _was_ crazy, but he finally knew what he wanted and he wasn't about to change for anything.

Naruto's right hand took firm hold of Sasuke's hair as their kiss came to a breathless end, forcing his head to the side to expose his elegant and pale neck. "Now, I can return the favor."

"Wha—ahh!" Sasuke's dizzied question turned to a startled cry as the jounin's teeth sunk into the exposed flesh. "Sto—nnh!" His blood was boiling with desire for the blond to continue as he sucked at the young boy's neck. His body was becoming unbearably hot as his nails dug into Naruto's shoulders, unable to bring himself to do anything other than cling to him. His body was overwhelmed with the sweetness that made him ache with both excitement as well as confusion. Naruto ran his tongue over the bruised flesh before finally sitting up to gauge the Uchiha's reaction.

"Tell me I'm lying," the command was more of a devilish taunt than it was an actual order, but it served to silence Sasuke for a few more moments.

There was a strange glint in his red eyes before the raven-haired youth brought his arm up to cover his eyes with a weak shake of his head. Why did he have to do that? Why now? Hadn't he done all he could to push this man away from him? Why did he have to be so persistent?

"Well?"

"I can't... go back... Naruto." The name was dropped so casually, but his voice held no disdain or misplaced aggression. Sasuke was finally being honest with him. "I have to see his face again."

"Itachi's?"

A weak nod was all he received.

"This is not how to do it. Revenge won't bring them back."

"It's not so I can have them back..."

"It isn't the answer!"

"It's the only answer!"

"Stop!" Naruto pleaded, grasping onto Sasuke's shoulders but unable to make the boy look at him. "Come back to the village! I return your feelings for me! Now please, come back."

"Are you worth it?"

"W-what?" He croaked, unable to comprehend what that was supposed to mean.

"Are you worth all of their lives?" Sasuke continued, his arm still blocking view of his eyes. "Are you worth giving up on Itachi and forsaking everyone that he slaughtered?"

Was there an answer to that? What kind of conceited asshole would say yes to that? It wasn't just his feelings for Naruto that Sasuke had been worried about... He was beginning to lose sight of his own ambitions, the reason for his probation in the first place. The blond shook his head as he laid it against the younger boy's chest. His heartbeat was so slow and steady, unlike his which felt so heavy he could have sworn it was made of lead.

"That's not for me to decide, Sasuke..." He whispered, feeling the boy shudder at the sudden breath of warmth. "I would never ask for you to forget them... But I believe that you could find peace without having to kill your brother. Revenge is not the only way..."

"How far are you willing to go to prove that?"

"Huh?" Naruto sat up once more only to be flipped over from a sudden buck of Sasuke's hips. "Wait!" But by the time he recovered Sasuke had already put enough distance between them. The chase would be on again and he had the perfect take off point. "Sasuke! Please!"

"Love me. Follow me to the ends of the Earth or until your heart's content," he stated, the sharingan no longer visible, but the miserable stare of a boy who had been suffering far too long.

"Don't do this... I was finally..." he croaked hoarsely as he fell to his knees "... able to tell you..."

"Tell me again someday and maybe I'll believe it for myself," he explained, letting his eyes drift to a close as he took in the tranquility of the night. "Chase me as I will chase him. If you really believe there is another way then you will stop me..."

"How on earth am I supposed to—"

"Just how far will you go?" He shouted, his voice echoing into the night and ringing in the jounin's ears so painfully that it made him dizzy. The fluttering of wings and sudden squawks of ravens filled the air, turning his vision to black as the genjutsu finally began to wear off. His stomach twisted and his heart felt as if it had literally been shattered as the ground came up to meet him abruptly. He knew that when he woke up he would be alone.

He tightened his headband before locking the apartment door behind him. The day had started off with clear skies and a bright sun that only seemed to warm him up out of spite. He gripped the packet of papers in his right hand with a listless stare. This had been the bane of his entire week, and for some reason he looked forward to having it completed. It was the last thing he needed to do before he set off on a mission of his own.

When he entered Tsunade's office he expected her mildly surprised reaction since it would be his only assignment he would turn in on time.

"Really? Just like that?" She asked, disbelief evident in her tone.

"Just like that," he reiterated with a smile, though his words felt heavy. He tossed the packet onto her desk as the doors opened once again, bringing Shikamaru into the meeting unannounced.

"Hokage-sama, I—Naruto?" He questioned with a puzzled glance to the packet. "You're already done?"

"I even crossed the t's and dotted the i's for you," the blond commented snidely with a smirk.

Tsunade finished flipping through the papers, reaffirming that he actually completed the transfer. "So it's done then. I expected much more of a fight, to be honest."

"So did I," Shikamaru added with a suspicious stare. "What happened?"

"If that's all you need from me," he began with a roll of his eyes. He should have expected their suspicion, but it was becoming more of a tool of sarcasm than shock. "I'd like to be on my way."

"Fine, fine," she groaned with a dismissive wave. "I guess I can't reprimand you for doing something right for once."

"Wait," Shikamaru stopped him as he reached the doors. "Sasuke's no longer your student. And you're okay with this?"

Naruto smiled as he offered his friend a reassuring pat to the back. "He's all yours." And without that obligation of a teacher to hold him back, he walked through the doors free from regulation and protocol.

For once, he wanted something more than anything he had ever desired in his life, and he was determined to bring it back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** .

So, that was Kataomoi :) I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was great practice.

I did have a funny moment with my friend who was reading this chapter. When she was done she pretty much said, "WTF! Where is my sexy closure? You FAIL!" XD But I'm a bit ahead of her, or those of you who had the same reaction.

There will be a **follow-up/sequel** type thing. It'll be a oneshot. A long oneshot. And a bit **mature**...er XD But it will close up the story for good. So check up once in a while to see if it's posted. :) The title will be: **Forget to Remember**

In the meantime take a look at the other SasuNaru stories I have, if you have the time for some reading X3 hehe

Thank you all for your support and lovely reviews! You've been a wonderful audience! *HUGS ALL OF YOU!*

**THE END**


End file.
